<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We shouldn’t... by taekoyasuhiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572836">We shouldn’t...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekoyasuhiro/pseuds/taekoyasuhiro'>taekoyasuhiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Celesgiri - Freeform, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Gambling, Infidelity, Kyoko is a detective, Violence, celegiri - Freeform, celestia gambled her life away, mentions of abuse, no literally she gambled it away, nsfw subjects, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekoyasuhiro/pseuds/taekoyasuhiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But tell me Detective, are you going to arrest me?” Celestia stepped forward pressing the woman against the wall,</p><p>she let out a small laugh, “Or could I get out of it another way?”</p><p>Kirigiri now incredibly flustered slid her way out of Celestia’s grasp hurriedly walking away, “goodnight.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Celestia Ludenberg. Japan’s biggest high roller.</p><p>It seemed like nothing could bring this woman down, she was incredibly smart and a wonderful liar. Her beauty was unmatched anyone who got to gaze upon her beauty was considered bless. Not to mention she knew exactly what to do to take down each and everyone of her opponents, she could read people like an open book.</p><p>Unfortunately for her the Casinos suspect she’s cheating—after all she is taking ungodly amounts of money from the house nightly. They needed a reason for her to be out she was running them dry.</p><p>Detective Kirigiri scanned over her files again and again trying to make sense of her winning streak. But alas no sort of pattern was in them, she knew the only way to really figure it out was to go into the field to investigate.</p><p>She didn’t <em>hate</em> casinos but it wasn’t her favorite place to be either. She didn’t like the aura of the place, no windows, flashy lights, drunken people losing all of their life savings.</p><p>It just didn’t appeal to her at all. It was a miserable place for miserable people, she found them all to be pathetic.</p><p>“You’re here!” The manager greeted her at the door.</p><p>“Don’t draw attention to me.” She hissed, it was ironic to her that the owner was just as stupid as the people who played here.</p><p>“Oh, you’re right—I’ll make it quick! here we’ve given you some chips to gamble with—she should be around the poker tables to the right.”</p><p>She took the bag from him examining the weight of it, he had given her a pretty large bag, she estimated this to be at least two or three thousand dollars.</p><p>“I’m not very good.” She said giving him a sideways smile.</p><p>He shook his head, “doesn’t matter—that’s pocket change to me, hun.”</p><p>Annoyed at the pet name she sent him a small glare and thanked him for the chips. She knew this was going to be a painfully long night, if she could just figure out which one was Celestia this would make this a lot easier.</p><p>Walking over to the poker tables she watched each one carefully. These people all looked like average people...she had a feeling this would be like finding a needle in a haystack.</p><p>The least the casino could’ve done was supplied her with a picture of the suspect. She was tired of working with amateurs.</p><p>Unaware she of where she was walking she ran right into a person in front of her. Off to a great start, Kyoko.</p><p>“I—I’m sorry.” She apologized but began to get distract by the woman’s necklace. Is...it real? The diamonds on that necklace were almost the size of ping pong balls.</p><p>She waved her hand in front of the detectives face waiting for some sort of response, “hello?”</p><p>She snapped out of her thoughts now meeting the gamblers eyes, “I’m sorry...I’m just a little overwhelmed.”</p><p>“That’s alright. I could tell, that’s why I came over here to ask if you needed help?” She tilted her head.</p><p>“Oh. I’m just looking to play poker with someone...I just can’t seem to find her.” She explained.</p><p>She took in what Kirigiri had said, “is she a friend of yours?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, her and I go way back...high school even.” She lied, she just needed to get to Celestia as quick as possible and she didn’t feel like entertaining this woman.</p><p>“Well I know most of the regulars here...” She looked around the poker tables, “how about after a game with me I’ll help you find her?”</p><p>Kirigiri really wasn’t in the mood to wait but if this was her one shot at finding the gambling addict she might as well take it.</p><p>“Okay.” She agreed.</p><p>The woman’s eyes lit up, “fantastic! Follow me.” She quickly whisked the girl away to a table in the corner with her, however a lot of people avoided the table which was...rather off?</p><p>Normally when a game starts people are fighting to sit down but now it was just them and some <em>very</em> nervous men.</p><p>Kirigiri was afraid she had gotten herself into a trick game. </p><p>Great now she’d been fooled out of her money by some woman who saw her as just another sucker.</p><p>After the game and a loss of a $1,000 on Kirigiri’s part (which even though it wasn’t her money still hurt) the game ended and the woman had beat her. Yep...a trick game and Kirigiri was the poor sucker who lost.</p><p>After collecting her winnings she escorted Kirigiri to a quieter area of the poker tables, “now wasn’t that just so much fun! What was her name again?”</p><p>Maybe this wasn’t entirely a bust after all.</p><p>“Celestia.” She nodded looking down at her bag, “Ludenberg...Cel—The gambler.”</p><p>The woman in front of her struggled to keep her laughter in check, “my apologies.... besides the game we just played I’m unfamiliar with you, we certainly aren’t friends?”</p><p>Kirigiri’s eyes went wide now things started to make sense, “Oh—Y—You’re Celestia?”</p><p>That’s why no one wanted to play with them. This all started to fit together, how foolish of Kirigiri not to catch on.</p><p>She nodded blinking slowly at the girl. Her movements almost loosely resembled that of a cat.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I was just trying to find you because I want—I wanted to play a game and...” She stammered trying to come up with a better lie.</p><p>Celestia hushed her, “I’ve met people like you before, you needn’t be flustered.”</p><p>She extended her hand out to the detective, “since you’ve went through all the trouble of finding me let’s play another game.”</p><p>She accepted her hand allowing herself to be guided by the woman. She realized after passing the last poker table that they weren’t going to be playing here again, perhaps Celestia had a table of her own?</p><p>No. The manager would’ve told Kirigiri that. She was taking her elsewhere—this wasn’t a good sign.</p><p>“Have you played at this casino before?” She asked clicking the button on the elevator, a hotel room?</p><p>“No.” She replied trying to remain calm. She was guessing Celestia was taking her to a hotel room for illegal gambling which wasn’t good.</p><p>Anyone who gambles illegally is incredibly dangerous from her guess Celestia could easily kill Kirigiri and hide it. People who gamble illegally have more money than they know what to do with.</p><p>After many years of working in the field she had trained herself to remained calm and collected even though she really wanted to back out of this she knew that she could handle it.</p><p>After entering the elevator the detective watched her slide her hotel room card and pressed the button. It wasn’t an average hotel card this one was plated in what seemed to be real gold, was she that rich?</p><p>She clicked the button. Penthouse.</p><p>This was definitely an illegal game.</p><p>Reality started to set in and Kirigiri could feel herself start to panic.</p><p>“Are—Are there going to be other people up here?” She asked.</p><p>Celestia didn’t respond.</p><p>“Great talk...” She mumbled looking down at the marbled floor.</p><p>Finally the elevator reached the top greeting the two women with a beautiful swan statue. This was a place of money.</p><p>“Welcome to my home.” Celestia grinned pulling her out of the elevator, “I had the penthouse completely remodeled so I could live up here.”</p><p>“Really?” Kirigiri asked looking at the marble carved entryway.</p><p>“Yes, I just...couldn’t get enough of gambling.” She laughed, “follow me.”</p><p>She followed her into a much darker room, this one had red carpet and wooden walls a lot like a traditional poker room. To one side was a large pool table and to the other was an empty bar next to a small poker table.</p><p>“I didn’t get your name.” Celestia said fixing herself a drink.</p><p>“Ky...Kyoko.” She knew she couldn’t use her last name, that was far too risky.</p><p>“Kyoko.” She repeated, “that’s a beautiful name.”</p><p>“Thanks.” She responded clicking some of the pool balls, this room made her very uneasy for some reason.</p><p>“So Kyoko, what do you drink?” She asked pouring her own into a small cup.</p><p>“Oh.” Kirigiri turned, “I’m recovering, I can’t.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.” She nodded pouring her own cup into the drain below her, “then I won’t drink either.”</p><p>“I don’t mind if you do—it doesn’t bother me.” She reassured her.</p><p>“No no! We’ll just have tea instead.” She smiled, “have a seat, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Kirigiri sat down at the poker table waiting for her return. She began to feel very antsy she tried calling herself down by looking around the room.</p><p>To the right of the room sat a tacky photo of dogs playing cards. How unlike this woman to have such a hideous thing. For some reason it wasn’t hung up though which Kirigiri found to be rather odd upon closer inspection she realized there was a large hole punched through the painting.</p><p>Celestia was known to have anger issues so this wasn’t that far off.</p><p>This didn’t feel right to her. It felt off that Celestia took her all the way up here without even knowing her name, it just wasn’t adding up.</p><p>Thankfully after a few painfully long minutes Celestia returned with a tea cart wheeling it next to the table, “alright, what would you like to play?”</p><p>“Oh...whatever you’d like to play is fine.” She nodded.</p><p>“That was a fatal mistake, Kyoko.” She grinned, “my favorite game is strip poker.”</p><p>Kirigiri’s face turned bright red, “wh—what?”</p><p>“Strip Poker.” She repeated, “shall we start then?”</p><p>There was no backing out now, she couldn’t even muster up an excuse not to do it—She had to do this, “I guess so.”</p><p>“That was just a joke,” She began shuffling the cards, “but it does surprise me how compliant you are.”</p><p>“I normally don’t get naked for strangers.” Kirigiri mumbled pouring herself a cup of tea.</p><p>“Oh, so you would have made an exception for me? How sweet of you, Kyoko.” She teased.</p><p>“Not like I’d have a choice.” She muttered picking up her cards.</p><p>“Now now, if you didn’t want to I wouldn’t force you to do it. I’m sure the people downstairs have you believing I’m a monster which isn’t too far off, but I’d never take my behavior that far.” She joked.</p><p>“I appreciate the reassurance.” Kirigiri mumbled scanning her cards carefully, “what are we playing then?”</p><p>“Just regular poker.” She shrugged holding her cards, “nothing too serious.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few rounds the both of them had lost collectively about a thousand dollars</p><p>It was a fairly close close match which surprised Kirigiri. She hadn’t expected to even win a single round of this.</p><p>“My my, Kyoko, you’ve become quite the player.” She commented laying down her card.</p><p>She responded with an audible huff as she rubbed her arm anxiously. This wasn’t looking good for her at all, in fact she imagined she’d be out of chips by next round.</p><p>Humiliating. Kyoko would never degrade herself to such a standard yet here she was losing thousands to the worlds best gambler.</p><p>Celestia took another sip of her tea looking closely at Kirigiri then back down to her cards. She could tell the woman was growing more and more nervous as the rounds progressed.</p><p>Another round.</p><p>Celestia slid the chips in her direction adding them to her pile.</p><p>Another round. More chips added to the hoard.</p><p>Another round.</p><p>Kyoko added chips to her pile.</p><p>Kirigiri wasn’t...losing? She started coming out on top with each passing game. This had to be planned by her there was no way she was beating the queen at her own game.</p><p>Annoyed she looked up to face the woman who was now fixing her blouse, “are you throwing the game?”</p><p>Celestia ignored her remark and began throwing more chips in the middle, she didn’t even look up as she picked her cards back up.</p><p>Kirigiri slid her hand across the table tapping it in front of the dark haired girl,</p><p>“Answer me.” She demanded.</p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to say,” she looked up at Kyoko, “I’m just enjoying a game of poker.”</p><p>“There’s no way I’m winning against you—you’re throwing this game.” Kyoko was annoyed, she was annoyed that Celestia wouldn’t take this game seriously.</p><p>What did Celestia have to gain by letting Kyoko win? She was about five thousand dollars deep already, if anything she’d <em>lose</em> more than she’d gain.</p><p>Celestia laid another card down, “taking money from people...the thrill of gambling...it can all be almost orgasmic for me.” She shuddered grinning widely at the detective,</p><p>“However, sometimes I just know when someone needs it.” </p><p>“I don’t need pity money. I came to play a game.” She mumbled laying her own cards down.</p><p>Final round.</p><p>Kirigiri was focused on winning—not that it really mattered though, Celestia was letting her win regardless.</p><p>And with that she had won the game, winning over 5,000 dollars in poker chips.</p><p>“Congratulations, Kyoko!” She laughed, “what an exhilarating game we’ve played.”</p><p>“Not really.” She replied coldly, “you let me win.”</p><p>“You’d think you’d be a little more grateful after winning five thousand dollars from me.” She tsk’d tapping the table, “but alas some people are never pleased.”</p><p>Kirigiri had seen enough for tonight it was time for her to leave.</p><p>“It’s late.” She cleared her throat getting up from the table, “thank you for the game.”</p><p>“Yes! Thank you for playing!” She said through a grin, “perhaps you’ll join me again sometime? I always enjoy the company of a pretty girl.”</p><p>Remaining calm and slightly uninterested she gave the black haired girl a small nod of agreement. She didn’t want to seem too eager, she couldn’t be caught.</p><p>“Wonderful. Here...” Celestia patted the pockets of her dress before realizing whatever she was looking for wasn’t on her.</p><p>“One second—here follow me.” She walked out of the room heels getting quieter with each passing step, Kyoko quickly joined her.</p><p>They were now back into the foyer of her home large marble statues peered over Kyoko almost as if they were suspicious of her. It creeped her out how lifelike they all seemed, even the ones of mythological creatures seemed real.</p><p>Pushing down the thought she stared at the floor waiting for the return of the gambler.</p><p>“Here it is!” She heard her call from another room her voice getting louder as she returned, “I knew I had another card somewhere.”</p><p>She grabbed Kyoko’s hand sliding the card into it, “that way you can come play whenever you’d like.”</p><p>It was a keycard to her house...how reckless was this woman? Giving Kyoko a keycard after she had just met her? This was incredibly irresponsible, for all she knew Kyoko could come rob her!</p><p>“I’ll see you sometime soon then, yes?” She was waiting for a response still holding Kyoko’s gloved hand in her own.</p><p>“Yes.” She agreed pulling away, “goodnight, Celestia.”</p><p>“Goodnight!” She waved to the girl, “be careful on your way home.”</p><p>“Thanks.” She replied as the elevator doors closed shut.</p><p>Celestia’s grin turned into a sour frown looking up at the statues around her, “that’s the fifth detective they’ve sent this month.”</p><p>“What do you expect? You’re taking a lot of money from the house, it’s no wonder they think you’re cheating.” A man revealed himself from another room.</p><p>“You’re right, dear. It’s just hard to convince them of the truth.” She frowned.</p><p>His hands came around her shoulders rubbing them comfortingly, “she’ll realize soon enough you’re just incredibly talented and this will all blow over...or she’ll be handled like the others have.”</p><p>She didn’t like to think of what he had done to past detectives. Anything that could interfere with his flow of cash was quickly snuffed out...and that included people.</p><p>“I hope that you are right.” She closed her eyes taking a deep breath in, “she does seem rather smart.”</p><p>She was uncomfortable with his presence like always. Anytime he was around her or touched her she felt wrong—she felt disgusted with him.</p><p>His grip grew tighter holding her in place, “now how about you go back downstairs and play a few games?”</p><p>After nodding in agreement he let her go allowing her to pull away from his cold grasp.</p><p>He smiled pulling a hand up to her face caressing it slowly, “good girl, Taeko...I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>She tried her best to discard her discomfort but she couldn’t help it, he made her incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p>“I’ll see you then.” And with that she pushed the elevator button leaving the apartment as well.</p><p>Once in the elevator alone she slid to the floor taking a deep breath before covering her face with her knees. His presence alone was enough to make her panic, she couldn’t handle being around him for very long.</p><p>She looked at her fingers examining the large wedding ring placed upon one. It was a constant reminder of her mistakes, every day she regretted it more and more.</p><p>Before the elevator reached it’s destination she quickly picked herself back up regaining composure as best as she could. It was time to put on her mask she had grown to become so comforted by.</p><p>It was time to be Celestia again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An obnoxious ringing noise filled the apartment waking up the woman inside. </p><p>It was now 6pm. Kirigiri had slept through the entire day.</p><p>Annoyed with herself and the alarm the resident in question was quick to turn off her phone silencing the noise. She realized then she had a terrible headache from the events of the night before...the alarm didn’t help either.</p><p>She dragged herself out of bed pouring herself a cup of water. Even with a headache she didn’t get the luxury of calling out of work, she had to go back into the casino. </p><p>She plopped a tab of aspirin into her water, this would have to suffice for now. She couldn’t spend all night nursing her headache.</p><p>There was a lot about Celestia that piqued Kirigiri’s interest, the woman herself was a mystery her actions were as well.</p><p>It took her only thirty minutes to get ready. Thankfully she was getting better at doing makeup and was quite proud of her casino attire. She didn’t get to dress up very much so this was a little fun for her.</p><p>After eating something small she returned back to the casino, here came another long night of work.</p><p>She didn’t see Celestia on the casino floor so she assumed she must’ve been upstairs, it wouldn’t hurt to give her a visit. After all she had given Kirigiri a card for that reason entirely.</p><p>So she did just that. She entered the elevator and swiped the key, after reading it it began taking her right up to the penthouse.</p><p>“Celestia?” She called exiting the elevator, “I...I should’ve called ahead but I don’t have your number.”</p><p>“In here!” She called from another room.</p><p>Kyoko followed the sound of her voice to a large bedroom, but Celestia wasn’t in it.</p><p>“Celestia?” She asked entering the room.</p><p>“Over here.” She repeated.</p><p>Celestia was sat in a large extravagant bathtub surrounded by a mountain of bubbles.</p><p>“Oh! I’m so sorry...I didn’t realize you wer—were...you were well...” Kyoko was quick to cover her eyes stumbling as she tried to exit the bathroom.</p><p>“It’s quite alright, we are both women after all. Come sit.” She pointed to a small vanity to the side of the tub.</p><p>Kyoko suppressed her discomfort and sat at the vanity. She was trying to look everywhere but Celestia, out of all the investigations she had done this was by far the strangest situation she had been in.</p><p>“So, Kyoko, what brings you here?” She asked sinking back into the tub.</p><p>“I’m intrigued by you.” She responded to be fair it wasn’t entirely a lie.</p><p>“Ah, intrigued by me?” She snickered, “you know I’m married, yes?”</p><p>“No! No not like that.” Kyoko corrected.</p><p>Wait...she’s married? </p><p>She turned to face her, “but you never mentioned a husband before?”</p><p>“When I’m done with my bath we’ll play a card game...that is what made you come after all.” She sighed.</p><p>Something about the way she responded made her seem sad. Almost as if she was tired of playing cards, maybe she wasn’t a cruel liar like they thought she was.</p><p>“Actually, I’m really hungry, I came up to see if you’d want to eat with me?” Kyoko came up with that on the spot and she was fairly proud of it.</p><p>It was clear to Kyoko if she played cards Celestia would be unhappy which meant answers would be harder to get.</p><p>Her face lit up at the proposal followed by a large grin, “oh? I’d love to.”</p><p>“Good, I’ll...I’ll leave you now and meet you downstairs?” She got up from the vanity, “sound good?”</p><p>“I’ll meet you there, Kyoko.” She agreed, “lock the bathroom door on your way out, please.”</p><p>She followed the request and left the penthouse waiting downstairs just as she had promised.</p><p>About an hour later Kyoko was greeted by Celestia. She looked....beautiful.</p><p>Kyoko couldn’t deny that the woman in front of her was absolutely spectacular in many different ways, especially her looks.</p><p>She wore a black silk gown that touched the floor and it complimented all of her curves perfectly. It was a simple look unlike the one from the night before but she looked...</p><p>“Beautiful.” Kyoko mumbled.</p><p>Celestia looked up sending a small smirk the detectives way, “I’m sorry?”</p><p>Kyoko really just said that out loud? She was normally so reserved and capable of controlling her words but now they were just spilling out all over the place.</p><p>This was embarrassing.</p><p>“Nothing. Are you ready?” She asked changing the subject quickly.</p><p>She nodded following Kyoko, “where are we going to go?”</p><p>“Well seeing as you’re dressed like we’re going to the Met Gala perhaps somewhere fancy?” She suggested, “I did just happen to receive a small fortune from gambling.”</p><p>Celestia shot her a glare rolling her eyes playfully, “I know a place.”</p><p>“Give me the address and I’ll drive us.” Kyoko agreed.</p><p>Celestia wasn’t used to being in a car that was this...inexpensive. The fact that a car was made without seat warmers in it baffled her but she decided to keep her judgmental thoughts to herself.</p><p>Kyoko was far too focused on driving to entertain Celestia right now, she wasn’t used to this part of Tokyo so being in this type of traffic made her anxious. </p><p>“Are you nervous?” She asked turning to the lilac haired woman.</p><p>“A little. I’m not used to driving up here.” She responded gripping the steering wheel tighter.</p><p>“I see, my apologies for making you come this way.” </p><p>“It’s fine.” Kyoko responded nonchalantly.</p><p>After about thirty minutes they arrived at the restaurant. As Celestia had said it was incredibly fancy...so much that Kyoko felt a little underdressed.</p><p>“Should I change?” She asked looking down at her own pantsuit.</p><p>“No. You’re perfect.” She reassured her extending her hand out, “shall we?”</p><p>Nervous to be in a new place she quickly accepted the hand following the woman in front of her.</p><p>“Ludenberg.” She said quietly to the man at the reservation table.</p><p>“But we didn’t—“</p><p>Celestia silently hushed her by tightening her grip on her hand, obviously Celestia knew what she was doing.</p><p>After that the man escorted them to a private table all the way in the back of the restaurant. No one else was in this room with the exception of the waiter serving them. This was unlike anything Kyoko had ever experienced before.</p><p>“I’m sure this is all very overwhelming for you.” Celestia sighed placing her napkin in her lap, “allow me to order for you.”</p><p>“But you don’t even know what I like?” Kyoko raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Celestia scoffed, “I’m certain that I’ll pick something you’ll like, Kyoko, trust me.”</p><p>Kyoko hesitantly agreed to it putting the menu in front of her down.</p><p>“Does your husband travel for work?” Kyoko asked trying to start her interrogation casually.</p><p>Celestia shifted uncomfortably. She didn’t like talking about him at all.</p><p>“No.” She picked up her wine glass taking another sip, “he was home when we played cards the other night.”</p><p>“He was? I’m sorry I missed him.”</p><p>“It’s for the best that you did.” She sighed followed by a small hum, it was clear she was growing uninterested in speaking of him so Kyoko needed to change the subject.</p><p>“So in terms of gambling....how do you manage to win every time?” Kyoko just cut straight to the chase hopefully this wasn’t too blunt.</p><p>Celestia’s face turned red almost as if the question itself embarrassed her. Her confidence fell and she turned back to her shy self that she normally kept hidden away.</p><p>“I...I just have really good luck.” She mumbled messing with a lock of her hair, “I’ve gambled my entire life.”</p><p>Kyoko took note of this personality change it was refreshing compared to the overconfident persona she had on earlier.</p><p>“Your entire life? That’s a long time.” Kyoko hummed.</p><p>“I’m not that old...” She said rolling her eyes, “I’m only twenty-six.”</p><p>By the way she held herself and the amount of wealth she had Kyoko was rather surprised that Celestia was this young. She expected her to be at least thirty.</p><p>“I didn’t realize you were that young.” She commented taking a small sip of water, “I’m twenty-nine.”</p><p>Celestia felt a small smile make it’s way to her face, “you look younger.”</p><p>“That’s not true.” Kyoko disagreed, “my job makes me age like milk.”</p><p>Celestia leaned over the table bringing her wineglass between them, “I beg to differ, I think you age just like this wine.”</p><p>Celesita leaned in the slightest bit closer, her lips were dangerously close to Kyoko’s own.</p><p>Kyoko felt a heat working in the pit of her stomach she shouldn’t feel this way—she <em>couldn’t</em> feel this way.</p><p>She could smell the wine on Celestia’s lips, she couldn’t help herself but lean closer. </p><p>She realized before their lips touched that this was a horrible idea and unprofessional. She could lose her job over a slip up like this.</p><p>“We shouldn’t, y—you’re married.” She whispered pulling away from the gambler.</p><p>She felt her face flushing bright red...she was supposed to interrogate the woman not make out with her.</p><p>“No...I suppose you’re right.” Celestia said with a frown.</p><p>“Here you are! Let me know if you need anything else.” The waiter grinned placing the two plates in front of them.</p><p>“Thank you, dear.” Celestia swatted him away, “lock the door behind you, we’re going to play cards.”</p><p>“Yes Mrs. Ludenberg.” He nodded exiting the room.</p><p>“We are?” Kyoko asked cutting into her steak.</p><p>As if her personality changed with a pin drop she was back to her confident self, that shyness she showed for just a little while seemed to fade as quickly as it came.</p><p>“But of course, Kyoko. I think I’ve decided to take you up on that offer of strip poker.” She said playfully.</p><p>“Funny.” Kyoko muttered under her breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was now on week two of investigating Celestia Ludenberg.</p><p>Kirigiri had now spent two week dealing with the antics of a compulsive gambler. She was hard to keep up with and she could barely get any answers out of her either. This was one of the most frustrating cases she had been assigned to.</p><p>So she was exhausted to say the least. Finally today Celestia had led her know she was busy with other things so Kirigiri had a day to herself.</p><p>She was going to use today as a way to compile all the *little* information Celestia had given her together.</p><p>Some of it made sense...other pieces of it did not...she believed some of Celestia’s life was probably fabricated if not all of it.</p><p>Her biggest question was her husband. Who was he? Why has Kirigiri not seen him this entire time yet he was always there?</p><p>It was almost as if Celestia didn’t want Kirigiri to see him. Perhaps maybe...he was a criminal?</p><p>That made much more sense to Kirigiri. She was hiding her husband because he was a criminal.</p><p>But why? As far as Celestia knew Kirigiri wasn’t a detective she was just her friend...things weren’t adding up.</p><p>
  <em>Knock knock</em>
</p><p>Normally she would be annoyed to be cut out of her thoughts but today she was pleasantly surprised by her friend, “Aoi, come in.”</p><p>“I brought you something to eat, I know you’ve had a busy few weeks at work.” She greeted handing her the paper bag.</p><p>Kirigiri took in the scent of her favorite restaurant, “you’re too good to me.”</p><p>“I know. Now sit down let’s talk.” Aoi giggled taking a seat at the small kitchen table.</p><p>Kirigiri quickly retold all the events of the past two weeks to her friend careful not to leave a single detail out. Every little thing in this case was extremely important.</p><p>“Wow...she’s something else.” Aoi mumbled, “maybe she doesn’t have a husband?”</p><p>“No he’s definitely there...I’ve heard him I just haven’t seen him.” She disagreed, “I’m telling you Aoi something is off about the husband!”</p><p>“Maybe...” Aoi tried not to indulge in her weird conspiracy. It was unlikely the husband had anything to do with Celestia’s cheating.</p><p>Aoi knew Kirigiri liked to go off on whims sometimes it was just her nature to investigate every possible option even if it wasn’t a plausible one. But alas there was no stopping her once she got started.</p><p>Kirigiri looked down at the food in front of her trying to figure out how to tell Aoi something without it coming out incredibly awkward, “I...I also almost kissed her.”</p><p>“You did?” Aoi asked dropping her jaw, “Kyoko! Why didn’t you?”</p><p>“She’s a suspect in my case AND she’s married! That’s unprofessional and wrong!” She defended, “besides I think the only reason I wanted to is because I’ve felt alone.”</p><p>“Oh, Kyoko...that’s okay.” She consoled her, “don’t shame yourself up over wanting to kiss her though.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Kyoko half-smiled, even though she hated talking about her feelings she knew Aoi would always make her feel better.</p><p>Kirigiri began thinking of other methods to get better information. Celestia clearly wasn’t the correct route to go in this case.</p><p>“Maybe I should sneak into her house and look around.” Kirigiri suggested, “that way I can look for things without the fear of them being around.</p><p>Aoi’s eyes widened, “what, you’re not serious right? Kyoko, that’s illegal!” </p><p>“Not really I have a key to the house...”</p><p>“It doesn’t make it right to do that.” She frowned, “she trusts you.”</p><p>The Detective felt her heart stop. She forgot that Celestia thought this was just a new friendship...guilt started to settle in right about now.</p><p>“I forgot about that...normally I don’t get this close to who I’m investigating.” She started to feel bad for Celestia.</p><p>“Maybe she is just someone who’s really talented. Just chalk it up to that and start on your next case, that way you won’t end up hurting her.” She reassured her.</p><p>“Yeah...you’re probably right. Thanks, Aoi.” She half smiled, “I’ll go talk to her tomorrow.”</p><p>Once Aoi left her alone again she began thinking about her husband a lot, things just really didn’t make sense to her about him and she needed to get to the bottom of this.</p><p>She looked over at the key contemplating if this was a good idea or not. Celestia did say she’d be out today which meant her husband was probably with her.</p><p>Once she decided Kirigiri grabbed her jacket and keycard and with that she was already on her way to the Casino.</p><p>She hadn’t spoke much to the owner in person recently she didn’t really want the attention it would draw if she were to have a discussion with him so she opted for the more private approach of phone calls.</p><p>That didn’t stop his persistent gawking over her every time she entered the building though. That in itself was enough to make Kirigiri gag.</p><p>As soon as she slid the keycard in she began to feel the anxiety bubbling in her chest, was this really a good idea? Should she be breaking an entering? What would she say if she were to be caught by Celestia?</p><p>
  <em>Ding</em>
</p><p>No time to think about that now.</p><p>All the lights were off and the house was silent. No one was here thankfully.</p><p>She quietly began her trek through each room, careful not to make a single noise.</p><p>Each room was fairly normal. The rooms she had already searched consisted off: A Library, a guest bedroom, a kitchen, a study, the living room, another bedroom, and two bathrooms.</p><p>Nothing special was here at all. She was starting to lose hope that she’d even find a single piece of evidence. </p><p>
  <em>Ding</em>
</p><p>Kirigiri’s eyes widened. She was so screwed.</p><p>Frantically looking around the hallway she found a small linen closet big enough for her to fit in, that would be her safe place until she could figure out a way out.</p><p>“No, listen, Celestia....is different.” She heard a man’s voice say, that man must be her husband.</p><p>“The broad’s got an incredible talent. But that woman is uncooperative so I suggest physical repercussions.” He laughed after that. This was no way to speak of a woman—let alone his own wife.</p><p>She pressed her head against the door trying to listen closer. He was still really far away so she was having a hard time understanding.</p><p>“I can trade her life plan over to you, sure.” He started, “how about for two million? That’s enough to last me and that’s only a small fraction of the money you’ll get from her. I’ve grown bored of her, I’ve gotten my fill.”</p><p>Life plan? She had a life plan? Kirigiri didn’t think those actually existed anymore, those were barbaric and rightfully illegal.</p><p>How did she manage to get her life plan stuck in the clutches of this greasy old man?</p><p>After a few more sentences shared between the men he finally turned his phone off and he was coming this way.</p><p>“Taeko!” He called loudly, “I’m home!” </p><p>Panic seeped in even worse. Someone else had been in the penthouse the entire time Kirigiri was here.</p><p>“I’ll be right there!” They replied.</p><p>He stopped a little further away from the linen door anger flooding his face, “no, now!” </p><p>He slammed his hand into the wall beside the closet. Kirigiri stifled a yelp holding her glove over her mouth, now was not the time to scream. The temper on this man was ungodly.</p><p>Her footsteps approached at a quicker rate after that meeting him in the hallway, “I’m sorry, dear.”</p><p>Celestia. That was Celestia’s voice.</p><p>“Listen to me, Taeko.”</p><p>“Please don’t call m—“</p><p>A loud echo could be heard as he slapped her across her face. Kirigiri could feel herself getting nauseous at the sound.</p><p>No matter what wrong Celestia had done in her life she surely didn’t deserve this treatment. This was inhumane and just...sickening to Kirigiri.</p><p>“Don’t back talk.” He warned, “now, I’ve decided to trade your life plan to another man.”</p><p>“What?” She asked, “you can—you can do that? But I traded it to you—you can’t—”</p><p>She seemed frantic and incredibly strained with this news. This side of Celestia was never seen by Kirigiri, this side was scared.</p><p>Her gut was right the entire time. Her husband was behind all of Celestia’s issues, she didn’t know anything at all. She was merely a pawn in his game.</p><p>She wondered how much money this man had stolen from her. It was clear he was taking a lot but was he taking all of it?</p><p>“Yes, I’m trading it for money. So, what’s going to happen is I need you to sign over the title of this penthouse to me and start over fresh in Kyoto, how does that sound?”</p><p>“Horrible! I worked for years for this house!” She shouted her voice beginning to crack and shake.</p><p>Everything she had worked towards—all of those plans those wants and desires she had dreamt as a child was now going to be stolen away from her. She felt beyond defeated.</p><p>“Now Taeko don’t be like that...” He frowned grabbing her arm tightly, “we wouldn’t want to have to fix that attitude of yours again would we?”</p><p>This man was pure evil. Kirigiri couldn’t stand to sit and listen to another second of this.</p><p>Celestia turned to the closet door almost as if she was looking for something. Kirigiri felt panic take it’s home in her chest, had she been spotted?</p><p>“What about the Detective? She’ll realize I’m gone.” She countered.</p><p>Kirigiri felt the entire world freeze.</p><p>She knew? She knew this entire time that Kirigiri was a detective?</p><p>Had Celestia been playing cat and mouse with Kirigiri for fun? She felt herself filling up with question after question. She wanted to scream.</p><p>“I’ll handle her.”</p><p>“No!” Celestia shook her head, “please don’t do that to another person.”</p><p>“She’ll just keep looking. It isn’t good for business, you said it yourself she seemed to be alone. No one will ever know if she’s gone.”</p><p>Murder? He planned to MURDER her? What the HELL had Kirigiri gotten herself into...</p><p>This was the last time she ever accepted a job from a Casino. Hell, this might be the last time she ever accepted a job at all.</p><p>“I...I don’t wish to speak on this matter anymore. Can we just go downstairs and have dinner now?” She changed the subject she was now visibly upset.</p><p>“Of course, princess.” He grinned, “I’ll meet you down there okay? Let’s have a good one, this’ll be one of our last.”</p><p>As his footsteps retreated she felt herself lighten up a bit this was a good sign. Now that he was gone she only had to wait until Celestia left too.</p><p>Celestia however didn’t move instead she turned to the closet door.</p><p>“Get out of there.” She demanded her arms moving up to cross.</p><p>Kirigiri hesitated. Did she really know she was in there or was this a mind game?</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>Kirigiri opened the door exiting the small stuffy closet. Her face was bright red from lack of oxygen and maybe from panic over her own death being planned right in front of her.</p><p>“How long have you known I was here?” She asked nervously breaking eye contact.</p><p>“The elevator ding. I’ve been watching you this entire time, for a detective you sure didn’t seem to notice.” She quipped.</p><p>Celestia examined her carefully taking in the sight, “you’re terrified aren’t you?”</p><p>“No.” Kirigiri replied calmly.</p><p>Celestia moved closer her actions were swift and sharp as she placed her hand over Kirigiri’s chest.</p><p>“What’re—-“</p><p>“Your heart. It’s beating uncontrollably, you might be able to fool your mind but your heart...it has a mind of it’s own.” She whispered pulling her hand away.</p><p>Another step closer. Kirigiri was now almost backed up against the wall.</p><p>“You can leave. I won’t stop you.” Celestia hummed looking the girl up and down,</p><p>“But tell me Detective, are you going to arrest me?” Celestia stepped forward pressing the woman against the wall,</p><p>she let out a small laugh, “Or could I get out of it another way?”</p><p>Kirigiri now incredibly flustered slid her way out of Celestia’s grasp hurriedly walking away, “goodnight.”</p><p>Following her she grabbed her arm swinging the girl back around, “you didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>“You just told me you’d let me go.” Kirigiri was nervous now—was Celestia going to tell her husband?</p><p>“Please—“ Celestia whispered she sounded incredibly desperate, “please arrest me.”</p><p>“Why?” Kirigiri asked, “I don’t even have the power to do that.”</p><p>Celestia felt her body fighting the urge to cry. She forced herself to suppress this urge to break down and tell the detective everything.</p><p>“If I....” She stopped choking on her own words, “if I go with you...I won’t have to leave. I’d be free of him.”</p><p>“Celestia...” Kirigiri paused mulling everything over.</p><p>She ran her hand through her own hair trying to make sense of this situation, “I need you to find out when he’s planning to...‘sell you’. I’ll figure out something to arrest you for before then.”</p><p>Celestia nodded in agreement, “yes—I can do that...I’ll do anything you say—You’ll still visit like this never happened, yes?”</p><p>“Yes.” She sighed, “I’m not going to let something happen to you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kyoko.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was quite the situation Kirigiri had stuck herself in.</p><p>Now what she should’ve done was finish this case off by saying she wasn’t cheating.</p><p>But alas,</p><p>Kirigiri always had to do the right thing. She was just programmed that way—that was just her nature was to protect other.</p><p>Especially people she found to be vulnerable and Celestia was just that.</p><p>It had been two days since her closet fiasco at the Ludenberg residence. Two days she had been endlessly planning how to get Celestia away from her husband.</p><p>She’d been thinking about a few ideas but one stuck out the most. It was a simple plan really:</p><p>Celestia walked over to the poker table Kirigiri was playing at, she was sure she sat right next to her.</p><p>Underneath the many layers of Celestia’s elaborate outfit she had trick cards, faux dice, and faux poker chips.</p><p>Three things that if caught would get her taken into custody by Detective Kirigiri.</p><p>“Do you mind if I play?” Celestia asked eyeing the girl over,</p><p>Kirigiri nodded.</p><p>Afterwards instead of taking her into police custody she’d now have to investigate Celestia’s husband without being tracked. This would be a tricky part.</p><p>Celestia’s husband already knew what Kirigiri looked like so she had no choice but to bring in some backup.</p><p>Aoi Asahina and Makoto Naegi two of her friends from high school, they weren’t detectives BUT Kirigiri knew she could count on them.</p><p>The game went off smoothly, Celestia winning on straight luck per usual, running people out of thousands of dollars.</p><p>Kirigiri remained calm and collected. She was watching Celestia’s husband out of the corner of her eye, he was sat at the bar east of the poker table.</p><p>Turning to Makoto and Aoi who sat at the slot machines she gave them a small hand single showing them where the man was.</p><p>Aoi nodded looking behind her until she found the man.</p><p>Bingo.</p><p>That was him and now they knew it.</p><p>They confirmed this with Kirigiri. Everything was falling into the correct places now.</p><p>“I think you’re cheating.” Kirigiri said loudly to catch the attention of everyone around them.</p><p>Celestia let a small chuckle out, “what?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ve watched you pull false cards out of your pocket this entire match—you’re cheating.” She said grabbing the woman’s arm.</p><p>“Watch it!” She hissed as Kirigiri rummaged through her jacket pockets, “hey! Don’t touch me!”</p><p>Her husband began walking over.</p><p>“S—Sir do you work here? I’m a little lost...” Aoi stopped him grabbing his suit jacket, “even if you don’t work here...you are you cute...are you single?”</p><p>“N—No, I need to get through.” He stammered trying to get away,</p><p>“Wait! I still need help!” She whined.</p><p>“Fine! What!” He groaned.</p><p>He was now distracted unable to help Celestia out of it.</p><p>This was perfect.</p><p>“I knew it!” Kirigiri revealed the contents of her pockets, </p><p>“I—I’ll call the police.” The dealer mumbled quickly.</p><p>“No need. I’m Detective Kyoko Kirigiri, I can handle this from here.” She flashed him her badge confirming her statement.</p><p>“O—Oh yes, Detective, h...handle it from here.”</p><p>Kirigiri pulled her handcuffs out grabbing Celestia’s arms behind her back.</p><p>“They’re tight! Let go of me!” She shouted, “you’re an idiot!”</p><p>“Save it.” She mumbled clipping them shut, “I’m taking you to jail.”</p><p>Kirigiri began dragging her out of the casino and boy was Celestia putting on a show.</p><p>She was shouting obscenities the entire way out making sure everyone around her knew what she thought about it. She was obnoxiously dramatic but Kirigiri didn’t expect anything less of her.</p><p>“You’ll pay for this!” She hissed, “all of you! All of you will for sitting back and watching this happen to me!”</p><p>Kirigiri....didn’t think she was talking about getting caught anymore.</p><p>She saw tears—genuine ones fall from Celestia’s face. Did these people know what her husband was doing? Had she been confined to this place by more than just him?</p><p>She’d have to get those answers out of her later for now she needed to focus on leaving without getting followed.</p><p>Makoto had already slashed three of her husbands tires so the chances of him leaving were fairly slim.</p><p>It was illegal sure but sometimes Kirigiri needed a little illegal help...</p><p>“Wait!” The man pushed passed Aoi reaching the two women, “now Detective I think there’s been a misunderstanding.”</p><p>“I just pulled evidence from her jacket please tell me how I could misunderstand that.” She blinked.</p><p>“My wife would <em>never</em> cheat. You can ask anyone here! Now if you’d just let her go I’m sure I can compensate you for your wasted time...” He began pulling his check book out.</p><p>This man made Kirigiri sick...money obviously got him out of all of his problems.</p><p>But not this one. Kirigiri was determined to bring him down.</p><p>“No thanks. I’ll have her call you from the jail.” She turned back around dragging Celestia with her.</p><p>“Wh—What!” He was growing angrier with each step taken, “do—do you know who I am!”</p><p>“Don’t care.” She deadpanned.</p><p>“You’ll pay for this, bitch!” He screamed now drawing the attention of everyone in the parking lot, “watch your back!”</p><p>Kirigiri shoved Celestia into her back seat—a little more aggressive than she intended to but she was far too annoyed with her husband to focus on the comfort of the gambler right now.</p><p>“Ow!” She whined, “you hurt me!”</p><p>“Hush.” Kirigiri muttered shutting the door behind her.</p><p>“I look forward to speaking to you soon, Mr. Ludenberg.” She smiled waving goodbye.</p><p>Aoi and Makoto now sat a few cars away watching him carefully. They were determined to not let him follow the two women.</p><p>“You could’ve been more thoughtful with the way you handled me.” Celestia muttered.</p><p>Kirigiri backed out of the parking space driving away from the casino. She didn’t even know where to take Celestia right now...she didn’t think about that.</p><p>“Sorry.” She replied turning her headlights on, “I was treating you like all my other suspects.”</p><p>“Like a criminal.” Celestia looked down at her handcuffs a small frown meeting her lips, “something that I am not.”</p><p>Kirigiri didn’t know how to respond to that. She was starting to feel a little bad now, she had handled her a bit too harshly.</p><p>Her apartment. That’s where Celestia would have to stay she knew there was no other option.</p><p>Would Celestia even like that? She knew the woman had very expensive taste so living somewhere like that would definitely be beneath her...</p><p>But it was her only choice so she’d just have to suck it up. It was the best Kirigiri could do for now just until she was able to figure other things out.</p><p>“When we were leaving you were shouting at people...did they know what he was doing?“ She asked looking at the woman through her rear view mirror.</p><p>Celestia looked up meeting the eyes of the detective, “of course. Everyone in the gambling community knows I sold my life away to him.”</p><p>“Do they?” She raised an eyebrow, “do they do this to other girls?”</p><p>“Well.” She began taking a deep breath, “I did it to myself, so do the other girls.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make it right. They still play a part in this too, not to mention the domestic abuse you’ve endured.”</p><p>Celestia’s eyes widened she’d forgotten Kirigiri saw that, “I don’t wish to speak about this anymore.” </p><p>She looked back at the woman watching her look up at the stars in the sky. It brought a small smile to her face.</p><p>It was strange how innocent she actually was. Everyone was terrified of this woman, she had a horrible temper, and lied to everyone she met.</p><p>Yet here she was just...watching the stars without a single care in the world.</p><p>“We’ve discussed this before but does he have any sort of trackers on you?” She asked turning back to look at the road.</p><p>Celestia sighed annoyed at the question, “on my phone but you left all of my belongings at his house.”</p><p>“That’s your house.” She corrected, “I’m going to try to help you, okay? I...I’m not taking you to jail.”</p><p>“You’re not?” She asked tilting her head, “is that not what we agreed upon?”</p><p>“Yes but—if you go I won’t get to help and if I don’t help well you’re screwed.” She explained, “so you’re staying with me until I figure out what to do.”</p><p>“You don’t have to pretend that you care about me, Kyoko. I know the only reason you spent time with me was because you wanted answers.” She replied coldly.</p><p>Why was she acting like this all of the sudden? It was a complete switch from the desperate side she had shown earlier in the night.</p><p>“I...Yeah.” She agreed, “but I can’t deny that I care about you.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Detective.” She mumbled returning her attention to stare at the stars.</p><p>Kyoko mulled over the events that took place just minutes before.</p><p>Her husband frightened Celestia there was no doubt about that. But now, he was starting to make Kirigiri uneasy as well. He had threatened her twice now and from what Celestia this wouldn't be the first time he had a detective taken care of.</p><p>“What’s your husbands name?” Kyoko asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” She answered.</p><p>“What? How do you not know?” She raised an eyebrow, “are you lying to me?”</p><p>“No! Kyoko—you obviously don’t understand how gambling and life plans work so just hush!” She shouted, she was burnt out on questions.</p><p>Kyoko took that as her cue to keep her mouth shut so she did just that. Kept her mouth shut.</p><p>After about thirty more minutes of awkward silence they finally arrived at Kyoko’s apartment complex. It was nothing compared to the house Celestia lived in but for now it would be what she called home.</p><p>They got out of the car and into the apartment in silence. Not even a glance shared between the two of them.</p><p>What a wonderful situation to be in, Kyoko.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that painfully awkward car ride Kirigiri brought Celestia into her apartment.</p><p>At first she felt like Celestia would have a snide comment to make or at least give off the slightest look of disappointment. But none of that came she just turned around to look at Kirigiri with a plain glare.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She shook her cuffed hands motioning down to them.</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry.” She apologized rummaging through her pocket to find the key.</p><p>After successfully finding it she unlocked the cuffs sliding the key and cuffs back into her pocket,</p><p>“I only have one bedroom so I’ll sleep on the couch.” She said hanging her jacket up on the hanger, “I have some clothes you can wear to be—“</p><p>Celestia went into the bedroom and shut the door. She didn’t speak a word to the detective.</p><p>“Alright, great.” Kyoko sighed.</p><p>After giving her a few minutes to herself Kyoko entered the room, Celestia was sitting up on the bed looking down at something in her lap.</p><p>She wasn’t in the mood so she grabbed her night clothes and entered the bathroom. She wanted to finish getting ready and get out of that room as soon as possible.</p><p>Celestia stared at her wedding ring for a long time examining every groove, every stone, every little detail. What a horrible day that was for her.</p><p>She sat the ring on the nightstand beside her and got under the covers. This apartment wasn’t what she was used to and it reminded her of her past but it was better than nothing.</p><p>Plus Kyoko was here. That was enough for her. Even if she wasn’t the woman’s biggest fan as of late she was comforted by her presence.</p><p>As if on cue Kyoko exited the bathroom now in a pair of flannel pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt labeled with some sports team she didn’t know of.</p><p>Instead of speaking to her Celestia turned over in bed facing the wall. She didn’t even want to look at her.</p><p>“If you need anything I’ll be in the living room.” Kyoko stated as she left the room.</p><p>This was going to be incredibly awkward. Kyoko didn’t even know how long Celestia would be staying with her. She felt like she might’ve gotten herself in too deep.</p><p>Maybe she should’ve just dropped it once she found out Celestia wasn’t cheating and left it at that. But no she had to be the good guy in the situation.</p><p>Her grandfather always told her to help those who couldn’t help themselves. They’d repay you down the road, but Kyoko didn’t see this happening with Celestia.</p><p>The girl wouldn’t even make eye contact with her.</p><p>She turned the TV onto some random cooking show and snuggled up on the couch. This was going to be a long night she could feel her back aching already.</p><p>About halfway through the night she heard her bedroom door click open. Far too exhausted to even attempt to question Celestia she just tried to go back to sleep, plus it would just start another fit of aggression from her anyways.</p><p>Celestia walked over to the couch examining the detectives breathing.</p><p>After coming to the conclusion she was awake she bent down and carefully shook Kirigiri’s shoulder, “move over.”</p><p>“What?” She replied annoyed at the interruption.</p><p>“You heard me.” She mumbled waiting for her to move.</p><p>She did as she was told and moved over allowing Celestia just enough room to sit down while Kyoko still stayed laying on the couch.</p><p>She patted her lap as a small attempt to be nice and platonic to the detective. This was her trying to extend an olive branch.</p><p>“No.” Kyoko shook her head before laughing, “for all I know you’ll snap my neck.”</p><p>“Just lay down and quit whining.” Celestia hissed patting her lap again.</p><p>Kirigiri looked at the woman as if she had completely lost her mind—which to her she had.</p><p>But Celestia seemed persistent so with a bit of hesitation she laid her head down in the woman’s lap.</p><p>Celestia rested one hand on the handle of the couch and the other on the back of it careful not to touch Kyoko. She didn’t know Kyoko all that well so touching her just seemed out of bounds.</p><p>After settling in she focused her attention on the cooking show, they were making some sort of over the top pastry that had far too many steps to even understand. Who knew making pastry flowers was so difficult? Celestia certainly didn’t.</p><p>She was trying to apologize for her maltreatment but apologizing and Celestia very rarely ever fell into the same sentence. She had a hard time expressing feelings especially feelings of remorse.</p><p>After tossing a few words around in her head she finally felt like she had come up with the right words,</p><p>“I suppose staying angry forever isn’t going to suffice. We are going to be living together for some time,” She let out a small sigh, “So I’m sorry for my...cold behavior.”</p><p>“It’s...to be expected. I did only start speaking to you because you were a suspect.” She was taking accountability too, “I’m sorry for that.”</p><p>“Sorry for doing your job? Do not be foolish, Kyoko.” She tsk’d, “let’s say I was guilty, would you have taken me to the authorities?”</p><p>“I...I don’t know, Celestia.” She answered and she was being genuine. She didn’t know if she had the heart to arrest Celestia.</p><p>“May I?” She asked bringing her hand down.</p><p>Kirigiri gave her a small confirmation nod.</p><p>Celestia grinned before moving her hand to Kirigiri’s hair running her nails comfortingly through the strands, “goodnight, Kyoko.”</p><p>Celestia was an odd person. Kyoko came to realize that shortly after meeting her, she was strange at times and most of her actions went without reasons.</p><p>But besides how odd she was she enjoyed her presence and this feeling she got around the woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning Kirigiri was greeted with a sore back and the smell of something burning. The best way to start out a morning, of course.</p><p>“Celestia?” She asked rubbing her eyes, “what’s burning?”</p><p>“I...I may have burnt something.” She muttered opening all the windows in the apartment.</p><p>“Yeah—I can tell.” She yawned getting off of the couch.</p><p>She entered the kitchen where a trail of smoke was exiting the windows and there sat Celestia watching the smoke.</p><p>“What were you trying to make?” Kirigiri asked starting the coffee maker.</p><p>“...a pastry.” She frowned looking at the ground.</p><p>Kirigiri’s felt a small smile creep to her face after starting the machine she turned to face her, “what went wrong?”</p><p>“It’s your ovens fault.” She was obviously embarrassed by her failed attempt at cooking but Kirigiri thought it was cute.</p><p>She looked over the sheet of burnt pastries they were charred beyond repair. They’d have to be thrown out.</p><p>She let out a quiet chuckle, “you are something else, Ludenberg.”</p><p>Grabbing the oven mitt she slid them into the trash can and the pan into the dishwasher. It’d take days to get the burnt smell out of the house, so they’d be dealing with the winter breeze for a few days.</p><p>“I agree, that oven can be <em>so<em> insensitive,” Kirigiri poured herself a cup of coffee, “you can always try again.”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No. I’ve decided I am not going to cook ever again.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You think everyone just starts off the best at something? Did you start off as one of the worlds best gamblers?” She took another sip of coffee.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes, actually, I did.” She blinked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ignore that analogy...while I’m at work read this.” She slid a cookbook along the counter.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I didn’t think of you as one to like cooking.” Celestia said while she flipped through the pages.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m not. It was a gift from a client of mine for solving a homicide.” She replied.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia gave her a sideways look followed by an awkward laugh, “strange gift for such an occasion...”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I deal with strange people.” She shrugged, “I’m glad to see you’re not wanting to tear my head off anymore but I’ve got to start getting ready. You’re welcome to burn anything else you’d like while I’m in the shower.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia shot her an upset glare she didn’t take the teasing very well.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>While Kyoko was in the shower Celestia got back into her bed and began reading the cookbook.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It wasn’t much just a few simple things with a little difficult ones sprinkled here and there but it was new to Celestia so she didn’t mind.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Although she was embarrassed by her rather large mistake she was going to try and cook again. But she’d be damned before she’d tell that to Kirigiri.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>About fifteen minutes passed before Kyoko exited the shower wrapped in nothing but a towel she jumped at the sight of Celestia, “I didn’t realized you’d be in here.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Don’t mind me, I don’t bite~” She purred flipping another page.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kyoko ignored the remark and went about planning out her outfit. Once she was happy with it she threw her towel to the side and began dressing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia let her eyes absentmindedly trace Kyoko’s figure. She couldn’t help but stare when such a beautiful woman was in front of her and in her defense Kyoko hadn’t told her not to look.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia thought about their *almost* kiss pretty frequently. Especially on the nights alone in her room, not that she’d tell anyone, though.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’re staring.” Kyoko mumbled fumbling with the buttons on her blouse.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia averted her eyes back to the book shyly covering her face with her hair.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I don’t mind.” She spoke again, “I’m just not used to having an audience.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s unsurprising to me like you said you don’t strip for strangers. Although if you did I feel you would make very good money.” Celestia clipped her lips forming a small smirk.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kirigiri looked behind her in the mirror raising her eyebrow as she tied her tie, “I’m hoping that’s a compliment.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh it is.” She nodded back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>After slipping on her shoes she was *almost* ready to go with the exception of one thing, her flask.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She rummaged through her dresser drawer searching for the item. After hearing a satisfying clink she sighed pulling the item into view.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Aren’t you recovering?” Celestia questioned watching her slip it into her jacket pocket.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes, but I work in the office today and I can’t stand being there.” She muttered zipping up the secret pocket.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia gave her a distasteful look and went back to reading her book, “I don’t like the idea of that.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I do it all the time.” She reached over to the nightstand to grab her watch,</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Because something is done frequently doesn’t mean it’s right.” She said under her breath flipping another page.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’ll be back at five. Just do as you wish but do not leave this apartment without me, okay?” She said grabbing her keys from the ring.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Whatever.” She mumbled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia was used to being confined in an apartment but never one that was this small.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It wasn’t her favorite idea but she knew it was what would keep her from being sold to another man.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Staring out the window at the street below her she watched as busy people rushed down the streets probably to go to their 9-5 jobs. What a normal life that must be.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia never knew a normal life such as that. She only knew of underground gambles and late nights spent risking it all.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She rarely ever made mistakes in gambling but when she did they weren’t good. She’d never forget her first mistake.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia had bet her life away that night to the man she was married to. They were in a private casino for billionaires she had fought tooth and nail to get in just to play the game.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He rigged it. He cheated to make her lose but by then she had already signed her life away and there was nothing she could do about it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She was seventeen then.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She had been dealing with this for almost ten years now. Her only hope in getting out of this situation permanently was Kyoko.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She was surprised that he hadn’t tried to contact Kirigiri at all about bail or anything else. She was just as surprised that he just let her take her like that.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He obviously had something else planned which made her incredibly nervous.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She was beginning to be consumed further into boredom with each passing hour.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>After some snooping around in the detectives bedroom she happened to find a book—a baby book at that, <em>this</em> would be great to taunt her with.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>From what she’d seen Kirigiri seemed to be a fairly innocent woman. Celestia didn’t get any type of indication that she had done bad in her life if anything she had only ever done good.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>How dull and unentertaining. Celestia couldn’t imagine being so correct all of the time.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia couldn’t say the same for herself. All she ever did was in the moralistically grey area.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Time must’ve slipped from her.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>It was five-thirty now thirty minutes after she said she’d be home.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia wasn’t one to conspire but her lateness made her start to wonder if something had happened? She had no way of contacting the woman either if something <em>had</em> happened.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Her husband could’ve gotten to her? What if he murdered her like he said he would? Why didn’t she reminder her of that before she left?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Stupid girl. Why didn’t she think these things through, now a woman who didn’t deserve this was caught in this mess and it was all Celestia’s fault.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Should she do something? Her thoughts felt blurred with this newfound sense of morality. It was her fault she needed to clean this up.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rushing to the door and she swinging it open she was greeted to see Kyoko on the other side keys in hand, “can I...help you?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Finally!” She sighed in relief grabbing the girl tightly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m late....” Kyoko awkwardly responded patting her on the back, “I got dinner.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Kyoko! I was worried something had happened to you.” She sighed finally pulling away. It was then that she realized how awkward what she had done was, “...sorry.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No, it’s fine. Besides getting my shoes muddy from the snow nothing else bad has happened today.” She said through a frown, “why would you think something happened to me?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia locked the door behind the detective helping her put her things away and the food on the table, “oh...just what my husband said about murdering you.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh that.” Kyoko mumbled sitting down across from Celestia, “I’ll be okay. It’s not my first death threat.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia grabbed two glasses from the cupboard placing them between them, “do you want water?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kyoko was already filling the glass with alcohol.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia frowned but didn’t feel like being an overprotective...friend? acquaintance? so she let her do it pouring herself a glass of water.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Now she was deep in thought over their status. Were they friends? Did Kirigiri see Celestia as someone she liked being around or was she only doing this to put her husband behind bars? </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia had never had friends...she wasn’t allowed out of the house for the most part unless it was a detective coming to interrogate her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kirigiri watched the gears churning in Celestia’s mind, “what’s wrong?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“How was work?” Celestia quickly changed the subject as she began picking at the cheap takeout food in front of her. This wasn’t exactly her favorite type of food.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kyoko sighed loudly running her hands through her hair, “Headache inducing. It was awful today.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She looked up to watch Celestia playing with the food. Kyoko made a mental note that Celestia didn’t like this restaurant and wouldn’t order from it again.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“How was your day?” She asked.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh! I found your baby book.” She said through a grin.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>She covered her face in her hand she could feel her face turning red. Sure she had told Celestia to do whatever but she didn’t expect her to find <em>that</em>.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“O—Oh, did you?” She took another sip of her drink, “I had hid that so well too.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Now, Kyoko, don’t be embarrassed. The photos of you as a child are just so darling.” She cooed, “especially the one where you’re in the sink getting a bath—oh have I told you having a child is one of my biggest dreams?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Someone like you—wanting a child?” Kyoko scoffed. Of all people she’d never of thought Celestia would want a child.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia’s face went from happy to serious very quickly, “I...I know what you’re thinking.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“N—No! I wasn’t it—...why?” She tried to cover it up but it was useless. She had definitely offended Celestia.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Truth be told I didn’t have a good childhood. In fact I had a horrible one.” She admitted.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you—“</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’ll clean up. Why don’t you go ahead and clean up? I know you’ve had a long day.” She interrupted getting up from the table.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Celestia seriously—I didn’t mean to upset you.” She felt bad assuming that Celestia was unfit to be a parent it was just her first response.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Curse Kirigiri’s inability to keep her thoughts to herself.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“You did not do such a thing. Someone as rich and famous as me doesn’t get hurt by people of your status.” She said as she *aggressively* scrubbed the cups.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>It didn’t take Kirigiri long to realize this was her way of defending and protecting herself. She must’ve had to use this a lot with her husband.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Kirigiri calmly placed her hand on Celestia’s arm, “I’m sorry for assuming that.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia half-turned her head to face Kirigiri her scrubbing slowing. She could tell she was being genuine with her words and didn’t want to upset her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I...It’s alright. Everyone assumes that I’m a soulless monster incapable of love, it’s natural for that to be your first assumption.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I don’t think that.” She broke eye contact it was incredibly hard to keep eye contact with Celestia without wanting what she wanted so badly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“That is...appreciated. I’ll try not to take what you say to heart.” She was trying her best to accept the apology it just wasn’t something Celestia was used to doing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>This entire situation was new for her. Not once had someone apologized to her let alone apologize and mean it, it made her feel good about herself and valid in her feelings.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Something she had never felt before. Her feelings were respected and understood.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Once Kirigiri decided Celestia was alright she let go continuing about her routine of getting ready for bed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Celestia felt a little better after that.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was starting to become more obvious to Kirigiri that finding evidence on Celestia’s Husband was going to be much harder than she thought.</p><p>She knew her time keeping Celestia hidden away was numbered. One could only go into hiding for so long before people started to grow suspicious, she was afraid soon she’d be grasping at straws.</p><p>No matter how hard Kirigiri could try he’d eventually notice her trial wasn’t posted then he’d begin searching for her not mention the fact he already was searching for Kirigiri. Finding them together would make his life easier and their own A living hell.</p><p>Even if she wouldn’t admit it Celestia didn’t like Kirigiri going out alone. She didn’t like when she’d go to work alone or out for groceries—even hated when she checked the mail in the lobby.</p><p>After living with her husband for almost ten years she knew the man and what he was capable of fairly well even in all that time she still didn’t know his name.</p><p>It was a funny thing not to know really, who didn’t know their own husbands name? Of course he made it quite clear to her she was undeserving of knowing such a thing. He oftentimes told her she was beneath him so much that she would never get to know it. She was always forced to just call him Husband.</p><p>Growing up gambling had turned her nocturnal so she wasn’t really a morning person but for a Kirigiri she made an exception. She was gone all day so seeing her in the morning was always nice for her, it was the little things that made Celestia’s entire day even so much as her opening her mail fascinated her.</p><p>Wait. Celestia watched her open up her mail.</p><p>Celestia, unable to control her own volume, clapped her hand loudly, “I know how to get his name!”</p><p>Kirigiri had gotten used to the gamblers loud outbursts so without even so much as a flinch she replied, “which is?”</p><p>“His mail! You see I can get the mail from the casino—One of those pieces of mail has to have his name on it right?”</p><p>“In theory yes, but, it’s illegal.”</p><p>“We don’t have to tell them how we got his name...a little lying never hurt.” She explained, “alas as far as everyone knows I’m in jail....so that plan <em>won’t</em> work.”</p><p>“I’ll go.” Kirigiri shrugged, “say I’m there to get it for you.”</p><p>“No!” She shouted a little bit too loudly, “I mean...it’s far too risky don’t you think?”</p><p>“I can take care of myself.” In an ill-attempt at reassurance.</p><p>Celestia didn’t particularly fancy the idea but given the stubbornness of the woman across from her she was given no other choice.</p><p>“I’ll stop by after work to get it. His last name is Ludenberg, correct?” She asked taking another sip of her coffee.</p><p>Celestia was always told her lies would come back to haunt her, she should’ve listened better. She sank into her chair and she could feel her face growing red, “I...I may have fabricated that.”</p><p>Celestia was playing with her hair trying to take the attention off of her. She wasn’t too fond of confrontation especially when it was about one of her many lies.</p><p>“That name he called you that’s your legal name? Taeko....?”</p><p>“Why does my name matter to you?” Celestia grew annoyed with the question.</p><p>Kirigiri shook her head, “I...I guess it doesn’t. It’d be helpful to know though.”</p><p>“It most certainly would not.” She looked over at Kirigiri’s cup, “ugh, seriously—Kyoko drinking black coffee again? That should be classified as a war crime.”</p><p>Kirigiri peered down at her cup then back at Celestia giving her a small look of false offense, “I like it this way.”</p><p>“To be expected of you! You’re tasteless.” She shrugged leaning back in her chair, “boring and bland the wonderful Miss Kirigiri.” </p><p>“What’s caused this?” another mood swing fantastic, “I thought we were doing fine.”</p><p>“I don’t like people prying into my personal affairs.” She muttered eyeing her up and down, “don’t ever ask me about my name again. It doesn’t exist anymore, do you understand?”</p><p>“That’s all you had to say.” She understood that Celestia’s way of protecting herself was through hurting others but for Kirigiri it didn’t pass, “if that’s how you’re going to speak to me don’t speak again.”</p><p>“Or what?” Celestia leaned forward licking her lips, “what’ll you do, detective?”</p><p>“you can be so terrible sometimes, are you aware of that?”</p><p>“There’s no one I’m more terrible to than my own self. Believe me I know what I am capable of.”</p><p>Celestia’s ability to switch her emotions in mere seconds wasn’t normal...it often left Kirigiri bewildered. </p><p>It left Kirigiri with one question,</p><p>How traumatized does one person have to be to have this many masks to wear?</p><p>She got up from the table taking her dishes with her, she wasn’t going to give Celestia the satisfaction of an argument. Once she was done washing them she’d go and get ready for work and leave Celestia back here same as always.</p><p>Lately she’d look forward to coming home to see Celestia but after this morning’s events she didn’t want to be anywhere near her.</p><p>She let out a loud groan, she was eyeing her piles of paperwork. She had so much to do in such little time this was without the Ludenberg case too.</p><p>As always she had overwhelmed herself with work. She had done this before but never to this extent this was an ungodly amount that even she wasn’t sure she’d get done on time.</p><p>It didn’t take her long to decide after she picked up the mail she’d go back to work after hours to finish up. </p><p>An added bonus was that it would give her the time she needed away from her anyways.</p><p>So she did just that.</p><p>She went and got the mail and that went over fairly well except the owner bombarding her with questions she labeled as “confidential.”</p><p>Kirigiri didn’t bother to tell Celestia that she’d be staying longer because she really didn’t think it mattered. Besides, she didn’t have a means of contacting her anyways.</p><p>To her it seemed like Celestia didn’t have a desire to form a bond with her and as much as that hurt she had to get over it.</p><p>Celestia was often times cold and rude with no regard for others feelings. The world revolves around her and no matter what she tried to do Kirigiri couldn’t convince her otherwise.</p><p>She really wondered what made Celestia that way. Was it a slip in mental health? A childhood issue? She couldn’t pinpoint it just yet but Celestia couldn’t have started off like this, this had to be built from trauma.</p><p>Enough of that. Kirigiri needed to focus on her work.</p><p>As much as she tried to push herself her thoughts were eating away at her making doing paperwork almost impossible. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t seem to focus all she thought about was Celestia.</p><p>Work meant everything to Kirigiri so for her thoughts to be intruding like this seriously annoyed her. She had never been this phased by someone in her life, this was a huge inconvenience to her.</p><p>She had to get her out of her head.</p><p>The ringing of her phone quickly cut her thoughts short. Making a mental reminder to herself to change it to something quieter or it wouldn’t be long before it gave her a heart attack.</p><p>“Detective Kirigiri speaking” She answered the unknown number,</p><p>“K—Kyoko?” The other line responded.</p><p>Her eyes widened, “Celestia? What—Where are you?”</p><p>“I...I’m at the gas station by your apartment...I—I thought something happened to you and I—...”</p><p>After thinking for a second she realized the closest gas station to her apartment was at least seven blocks away. How determined was Celestia to get ahold of her? Especially in winter like this? AND at eleven o’clock at night?</p><p>She sniffled loudly through the phone she sounded cold, “I..g—got really worried.”</p><p>“I’m going to come get you.” Kirigiri hurried to put her things away grabbing her keys off the ring, “don’t move.”</p><p>“Alright” She whispered wiping her tears, “w—wait!”</p><p>“Yes?” She asked mashing the elevator button over and over again.</p><p>“I’m sor-sorry fo...for this morning.” She shivered. Was she crying or cold? Kirigiri honestly couldn’t tell.</p><p>“You needn’t worry, Celestia. Just stay still while I come get you.” She reassured her.</p><p>If you would’ve asked any cop they would’ve said Kirigiri was speeding fast enough to get thrown in jail. But if you would’ve asked her she would’ve said she wasn’t even going fast enough.</p><p>Finally after fifteen minutes she arrived at the small gas station. In this part of Japan they were rather rare not many people owned cars in these parts.</p><p>She spotted Celestia sitting on the bus bench next to the pay phone all alone only illuminated by the small streetlight next to it. It had started snowing and it was forming in small piles on her clothes.</p><p>She was wearing one of Kirigiri’s large winter trench coats. Any other time Kirigiri would be teasing her for it but right now she definitely wasn’t in the mood.</p><p>The snow was deafening the only sound to be heard was her boots crunching the snow beneath her, “room for one more?”</p><p>Celestia nodded.</p><p>Celestia’s makeup was starting to run from the cold along with it her nose and ears had turned bright red. Who knows how long she had been sitting out here.</p><p>Kirigiri felt guilty for not telling her she’d be staying at work over their morning bicker. She should’ve known Celestia would’ve gotten worried about her.</p><p>Kirigiri tucked a small piece of hair behind Celestia’s ear, “I’m sorry for not telling you I was staying late.”</p><p>“Refrain from doing so a second time.” She shivered.</p><p>Kirigiri let out a small sigh, “don’t worry, I won’t.”</p><p>“Can we go home now?” Celestia stared at her through glossy eyes. She <em>had</em> been crying.</p><p>“Yeah, come on.” She got up grabbing Celestia’s hand with hers.</p><p>Celestia was a little stunned at the action. She looked down at their hands the entire walk back to the car. Something about this felt really...nice to her.</p><p>Kirigiri unlocked the door to be greeted with the faint scent of dinner, “did you heat up leftovers?”</p><p>“No.” Celestia was struggling to put the heavy coat on the rack, “I—I made dinner I’m afraid it needs to be reheated though.”</p><p>“I’m used to eating cold food,” Kirigiri assured grabbing the coat from the smaller girl, “what did you make?”</p><p>“Dumplings. I’m afraid I’ll have to start giving you a list for groceries—you never bring anything worthwhile home.”</p><p>Kirigiri picked up the chopsticks next to the plate picking up the dumpling carefully.</p><p>She was a little nervous to try Celestia’s cooking but she had been reading and watching a lot of stuff about cooking lately. So maybe it wasn’t too bad?</p><p>She hesitantly took her first bite. It was alright...it was a little burnt...a little salty...it was good for her first try.</p><p>She looked up at the impatiently waiting Celestia, “is it to your liking?”</p><p>“Yes. Thank you.” Kirigiri nodded.</p><p>A little blush formed on Celestia’s cheeks—not that she’d admit that though. That was just from sitting outside for too long.</p><p>Kirigiri walked closer to Celestia bringing her hands into her own, “you’re still freezing.”</p><p>Celestia’s mind shut down. This feeling. This feeling when Kirigiri grabbed her hands. This feeling when Kirigiri looked at her.</p><p>This wasn’t good. This feeling wasn’t good and she knew it—this feeling only led to trouble—this feeling only led to her getting hurt.</p><p>Her husband. She had a husband she couldn’t HAVE this feeling for other people.</p><p>This feeling was waiting at the door with a hammer ready to ruin all the walls she had worked so hard to put up.</p><p>This feeling wasn’t going to happen.</p><p>She pulled away, “I suppose so.”</p><p>Kirigiri stepped back aware that she had overstepped a boundary, “If you’ve already eaten how about you go on to bed? I’ll clean up the kitchen.”</p><p>“As you should. Someone of my status should never have to clean up after herself. That’s why you’re here.” She tsk’d sending a small smirk Kirigiri’s way.</p><p>“I guess it’s a small price to pay to have a pretty girl cook for me.” She muttered finishing off the meal, “goodnight.”</p><p>Celestia’s eyes widened she felt herself revert back to her shy self, that compliment caught her completely off guard.</p><p>Along with that horribly fantastic feeling.</p><p>It wouldn’t hurt to indulge herself just a little...just something small maybe? Just enough to feed that feeling.</p><p>Something she could mark as platonic. It wasn’t cheating if she wasn’t intentionally trying to do so, right? This would be okay as a one time thing just to assist with settling her nerves.</p><p>Celestia walked over planting a small kiss on Kirigiri’s cheek, “goodnight, detective.”</p><p>Kirigiri let a small smile crack through as she continued to wash the dishes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you’ve never seen ANY of these names?” Kirigiri asked handing her the three envelopes.</p><p>“No.” Celestia said scanning each one carefully, “why don’t we just open them?”</p><p>“That’s illegal we sho—“</p><p>The sound of the paper tearing was enough to make Kirigiri shut up. Why she thought Celestia would take the legal route was beyond her.</p><p>“Hmph.” She sighed reading it over, “of course.”</p><p>“What?” She asked,</p><p>“The man taking over my life plan wrote this...this letter is instructions on where to meet him once I’m bailed out of jail.” </p><p>“What’s his name? It might be good to know in court.”</p><p>“Nothing of importance.” She continued reading from the paper, “none of this rings any bells for me.”</p><p>“We can email him pretending to be your husband and get a name that way?” She suggested.</p><p>“Perhaps that could work...” Celestia played around with the idea in her head. She really couldn’t think of any downsides to it the worst that could happen is that he didn’t know the name either.</p><p>“Another thing...” Kirigiri knew this wouldn’t be a good idea to bring up but she couldn’t help it, “have you considered filing for divorce?”</p><p>Celestia didn’t like that. She knew Celestia didn’t like that by the face she gave her.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how difficult it is for a woman to file for divorce in Japan? They rarely see us as equal as it is! That’s impossible.” She was already defeated and she hadn’t even tried.</p><p>“Not entirely true when I divorced—“</p><p>“You’ve been married?” Celestia’s face formed shock followed by a small cynical smirk, “I’m surprised someone as prudish as you would do that.”</p><p>“Can you stop with the ‘I’m a boring prude’ jokes. I’ve been married before—happily at that.” </p><p>“Obliviously not very happy or you wouldn’t be divorced.” Celestia muttered under her breath.</p><p>“He left me because I was an alcoholic! Does that make you feel better about yourself?” She snapped,</p><p>She pushed her plate aside as she got up from the table. She was done playing games with her like this. Everyday she continued to hurt her over and over again like a record on repeat.</p><p>Throughout the day Celestia grew more docile but that still didn’t makeup for how horrible she was to Kirigiri every morning.</p><p>“Don’t be like that!” Celestia called following her into the bedroom.</p><p>Kirigiri ignored her grabbing her clothes from the bed. She wasn’t in the mood.</p><p>“Kyoko—Kyoko what did I do?” Celestia got in front of the bathroom door.</p><p>“What did you do?” She repeated followed by a loud laugh, “You act like you can just say whatever you want to me and it’ll be fine!” Kirigiri tried to stop herself from speaking but she couldn’t help herself,</p><p>“Do you stop to think that I’m human too and the things you say to me and about me could possibly hurt?”</p><p>“It’s—“</p><p>“No! You don’t because it’s always all about you!” She was beyond frustrated, “would you please move so I can get ready for work.”</p><p>Celestia’s anger was bubbling out of her skin. Who was Kirigiri to speak to her like this?</p><p>She wasn’t wrong, though. Celestia had continued to push and pull Kirigiri until she just snapped, she didn’t realize how easy it was to push the woman over the edge. She hadn’t been very fair to the woman giving up her entire personal life for her.</p><p>“Forgive me.” She spoke quieter this time, “I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you. I’m just...”</p><p>“Frustrated.” Celestia supplied, “I’m frustrated too. That’s why I’ve been so...heartless.”</p><p>“Being frustrated doesn’t give you the righ—“</p><p>“I know. I apologize, you’ve been very adamant on protecting me your efforts do not go unappreciated.” She had a hard time expressing this feeling of gratitude.</p><p>“Try not to be so quick to hurt me.” Kirigiri stared at the floor awkwardly. She hated speaking on her emotions this was becoming stressful for her.</p><p>“I will.” She agreed, “I—I’ll try to stop doing that. I’d like to discuss these things with you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Kirigiri moved passed her going into the bathroom.</p><p>Even though it wasn’t fun getting yelled at Celestia needed to hear that. She didn’t realize how harmful her aimless jabs had been towards Kirigiri. For once she felt bad over the way she had treated someone.</p><p>She waited in the living room for about an hour until Kirigiri finally finished up she was going to start being nicer starting today. She held the cloth covered box between her hands nervously.</p><p>The second the door open she got up from the couch extending the item in her hand.</p><p>A smile formed on Kirigiri’s face, “what’s this?”</p><p>“I made you lunch for work.” She mumbled looking away from Kirigiri, “I don’t know if it’ll be good bu—“</p><p>Kirigiri set the box down on the living room table taking her empty hand to cup Celestia’s face, “it’ll be perfect.”</p><p>Her heart began beating hard again. This feeling. That feeling that was tied to the worst things possible. Her mind was screaming to get rid of it.</p><p>“I—I’m—have a good day at work.” She stammered unsure of what to do, “My apologies for—“</p><p>“We’ve already talked it over. I’m hoping you’ll take it seriously but don’t keep apologizing.” She reassured her, “alright?”</p><p>“Very well.” Celestia nodded.</p><p>Kirigiri leaned in tilting Celestia’s face slightly down to press a kiss to her forehead, “if you need me today don’t walk to the gas station. The apartment across from ours is my friend Aoi, she’ll be able to get ahold of me.”</p><p>“I wish you would’ve told me that sooner.” She muttered giving her a snide glare.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware you were going to do that.” Kirigiri grabbed the box from the table along with her keys and her purse, “I’ll be back later. Keep looking at those envelopes maybe something in them will refresh your memory.”</p><p>“I will try.” She said waving a goodbye.</p><p>Once the door shut and Kirigiri was out of range she held her chest and began to laugh. She hadn’t felt like this in so long...</p><p>Kirigiri made her feel light and bubbly, she made her feel young again. This wasn’t something she ever thought she’d ever be feeling again in her life,</p><p>She spun herself around dancing about the living room, she had forgotten how lovely this feeling was—this feeling of excitement and lo—</p><p>Love.</p><p>She stopped. The pressure of anxiety began to build up in her stomach—to her throat even.</p><p>She felt like it was going to consume her body.</p><p>This was cheating. This was now reaching cheating territory, she may have been a horrible person but even she drew the line at cheating.</p><p>Even with how her husband treated her she was very firm on her beliefs she believed that no one deserved to be cheated on. Even her husband.</p><p>She began to grow more and more resentful of herself. This was the things nasty people did, the things people inconsiderate of others feelings did.</p><p>The people like her...</p><p>She needed to clear her mind, her thoughts were eating at her far too much for her liking. She entered the kitchen quickly,</p><p>She began grabbing the envelopes off the table ripping them open,</p><p>this one was a bill, the other was the letter, and the last one was a black enveloped sealed with red wax...this was a list?</p><p>Not just any list it was a list of life plans—of women who were available for the taking. Some had been marked with their husbands names...that’s what really set the pit in Celestia’s stomach.</p><p>Why would her husband be stupid enough to get such sensitive information shipped to him? </p><p>Looking at the envelope again she realized this hadn’t been shipped rather dropped off. There was no stamp on it anywhere.</p><p>This had to be her husbands name highlighted at the top.</p><p>Then below it was some of his wives names.</p><p>Taeko Yasuhiro highlighted.</p><p>Along with four other women.</p><p>She wasn’t his...only wife?</p><p>Sickness took it’s home in her stomach, this was far too overwhelming for her to process.</p><p>She set her gaze on the apartment door in front of her own the question kept ringing through her mind: was this worth calling her over?</p><p>Yes. This was all the evidence they would need! This was good!</p><p>Bringing her hand up to the door she began knocking on it loudly, she was determined to wake up whoever this ‘Aoi’ was.</p><p>“Just a minute!” She replied unlocking the locks on the door, “oh, hello! May I help you?”</p><p>“I wish to speak with Kyoko.” She spoke crossing her arms, “Kyoko Kirigiri—bring her to me.”</p><p>“I can call her?” Aoi suggested, “who—who are you?”</p><p>“I’m Celestia Ludenberg one of Japan’s only and best female professional gamblers.” She stated with her nose in the air.</p><p>Aoi had forgotten Kirigiri was harboring the gambler. Up until now she expected her to look far different from this.</p><p>she laughed nervously, “she’s mentioned you before...come in, let me call her.”</p><p>After that awkward encounter she was sat politely on Aoi’s couch watching her dog chew up rope on the floor. The creature was a slobbering mess and she could only pray the mutt didn’t come near her.</p><p>Animals weren’t her thing. Animals were far too much work especially with her busy schedule.</p><p>“She’s on her way back. You’re welcome to stay here while you wait though, are you hungry?” She asked entering the room.</p><p>“No. I am alright, thank you.” She reassured her, “I’d go back to the apartment but it seems I’ve locked myself out of it.”</p><p>“That can happen.” Aoi rubbed her neck, “my girlfriend does it all the time.”</p><p>“Girlfriend?” Celestia tilted her head.</p><p>“Mhm!” She nodded, “she’s normally here but she’s at work right now. She runs her own martial arts center.”</p><p>“I see.” She wasn’t entirely interested in their relationship just more so the fact she was so open about it. It was refreshing compared to the people she was around.</p><p>After a small chat with Aoi and getting to know the woman a little better she was left feeling happy to have met her. Aoi actually took her mind off the problems at hand for awhile. The Detective came about thirty minutes after and took Celestia back to her apartment thanking Aoi profusely.</p><p>“Now what’s the issu—“</p><p>Aoi was so good at distracting her that Celestia had completely forgotten about her husband cheating on her. Now it all came back to her ten times harder like a wave of bricks.</p><p>Now all she wanted to do was distract herself—her mind was in distraction mode. She wanted—no needed—some sort of temporary comfort from the issue at hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-scene including mental breakdown-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silently taking her hand she began dragging the older woman into the living room,</p><p>“What’re you doing? I don’t have a lot of time away from wor—“</p><p>Ignoring her she pushed her back onto the couch straddling the girl beneath her, “it won’t take long.”</p><p>Button by button she began taking her blouse off. She was hungry for this distraction she needed to feel anything but the pain she was feeling at the moment.</p><p>Her husband was pure evil. He abused her and traumatized her for almost ten years but it was all she had ever known. She liked to believe he actually loved her and was faithful to her, alas she couldn’t even have that.</p><p>“Celestia?” Kirigiri was beyond confused watching as the girl on top of her continued to undress,</p><p>It wasn’t that Kirigiri didn’t want for this to happen—she did—the woman just seemed off. Something about her didn’t seem to feel right,</p><p>“What are yo—“</p><p>“This is what you wanted right? This! Me! Naked? Right?” She shouted she couldn’t control her sobbing the words began sticking to her throat choking her as she spoke, “you can have me, I’m all yours!”</p><p>“What’s wrong?—-this isn—” Kirigiri tried to get up only to be pinned back down by the woman, </p><p>“You can have me! Aren’t I good enough? Take me!” She sobbed pulling her shirt all the way off followed by her bra, “why don’t you love me!”</p><p>“That’s enough!” Kirigiri managed to muster enough strength to pull herself up holding Celestia’s arms in an attempt to stop her resistance.</p><p>“No! No let—let me!” Her chest was racking with each passing sob, “please!”</p><p>Kirigiri grabbed Celestia’s face in her hand pulling her to make eye contact, “look at me!” </p><p>“Please—fuck—“ She hissed trying to break away.</p><p>“I’m right here! Celestia, I’m right here listen to what I’m saying!” She wasn’t meaning to yell but it was impossible to get her to respond otherwise,</p><p>”Don’t make a mistake, you don’t want this right now—you’re just upset!” She was struggling to keep the gambler under control but thankfully she was stronger, “I need you to listen to me!”</p><p>Celestia’s struggle to get loose was slowing she realized quickly that Kirigiri was far stronger than her in many ways.</p><p>“Take a deep breath.” Kirigiri whispered, “think about the things around you.”</p><p>She began to focus on the things around. Kirigiri’s breathing, her own breathing, Kirigiri’s hair, her blueberry perfume, her gloves that were cool against Celestia’s face almost instantaneously comforting her. Everything began coming back into view for her.</p><p>Celestia’s breathing began to slow she slowly felt herself getting calmer, “I—I apologize for my outburst.”</p><p>Celestia shook her head in fact she shook her entire body.</p><p>Kirigiri loosened up her grip not entirely she made sure she had a good hold on her, “tell me what made you do that.”</p><p>Celestia wiped her eyes she felt herself start laughing, “I found all the evidence you’ll need.”</p><p>“Which is?” She asked,</p><p>“It’s just a letter...full of women’s life-plans. His name is in it...my name is in it...his other wives names are in it.” She sniffled letting out a small hiccup.</p><p>“Oh, that’s why you’re upset,” She cooed, “you don’t deserve that.”</p><p>“I should’ve known he was doing that. I don’t know why I expected any less of him. But here I am doing the same exact thing half naked on a woman’s couch.”</p><p>“It’s not the same.” She disagreed, “don’t ever compare yourself to him, do you understand me?”</p><p>She absentmindedly nodded staring at the photos on the wall, “what now, detective?”</p><p>“First thing I’m going to do is call off of work today and take care of you.” She calmly ran her hand down Celestia’s back, “then I’ll get to work on this tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine alone—there’s no need to call off work.”</p><p>“No. You won’t. You just had a mental breakdown—a serious one at that. You’re mentally ill.”</p><p>“I’ll be f—“</p><p>“Let me take care of you.” She whispered holding her face delicately, “I <em>want</em> to take care of you.”</p><p>Celestia felt her heart melt, “if you insist.”</p><p>“I’m going to call my grandfather and let him know I’m not coming back in and then we’ll let you rest, how does that sound?”</p><p>“I’m capable of doing this on my own.” Celestia groaned looking down at her exposed chest.</p><p>She grabbed a blanket from the other end of the couch drawing it over Celestia’s exposed body, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>After a long discussion with her grandfather she reentered the room with a few things in hand, “up please.”</p><p>Celestia obliged lifting herself up from the couch. It was all she could do to react to her voice she still felt incredibly numb.</p><p>Kirigiri slid her robe over her trying to cover her as best as she could. She didn’t want her to have to stay in such a revealing state.</p><p>“I can make you some tea?” She led Celestia to her bedroom, “I’ll let you shower then you can rest in bed.”</p><p>“I suppose that will suffice, thank you.” She replied.</p><p>She brought the tea tray into the bathroom placing it next to her tub, she let Celestia do her own thing leaving her alone after that.</p><p>Kirigiri was no cook. Truth be told she was a <em>terrible</em> cook. Yet here she was sitting here reading this recipe over and over again.</p><p>It wasn’t longer after she started in the kitchen that Celestia remerged from the bathroom. This was the first time Kirigiri had seen her without any makeup on.</p><p>She wore one of Kirigiri’s old t-shirts along with some oversized pajama pants. She must’ve just picked out the first things from that drawer.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Kirigiri asked pouring her another cup of tea, “did you not want to lay down?”</p><p>“No,” Celestia took in the scent a smile curving her lips, “a little better.” </p><p>“I’m glad.” She smiled, “I’m trying to make us lunch but I don’t think I’m very good at it.”</p><p>“What is it you’re trying to make, dear?”</p><p>Dear.</p><p>Kirigiri felt her heart skip a beat. Being called that by her felt so right.</p><p>“Your favorite.” She replied, “I wanted to surprise you.”</p><p>Celestia curled her finger motioning for Kirigiri to move closer.</p><p>“Hm?” She asked leaning over the table.</p><p>Celestia sighed moving Kirigiri’s hair out of her face, “what are we doing?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked, “I—I’m cooking gyoza.”</p><p>“I mean this, Kyoko.” She knew what she was referring to.</p><p>“Oh.” She nodded.</p><p>She took a deep breath in as she pulled away from Celestia. </p><p>Turning around completely looking through the window behind the sink she gripped the edge for comfort, “It seems I’ve fallen for someone married, a woman at that.”</p><p>There was silence after that. No response. She had a feeling this would be the way Celestia responded.</p><p>Celestia was flirtatious but Kirigiri was afraid that was just her personality. She knew that Celestia probably wasn’t taking this seriously. Her fears started to feel true after the silence continued,</p><p>The situation earlier was just an unhealthy way of coping, it was a quick way to distract herself from the heartache her husband had caused.</p><p>She assumed everything she had done was a distraction to fill the void her husband had created.</p><p>Celestia was now standing behind her contemplating her next move.</p><p>She brought her hand up placing it firmly on Kirigiri’s back.</p><p>Was this right? Was this what Celestia wanted? Her husband? This was cheating—This was cheating and that was wrong.</p><p>Celestia couldn’t deny her feelings for the older woman. She couldn’t deny them nor could she deny this urge to act on them.</p><p>She was hungry for Kyoko, for her touch, for her comfort, for her presence. She couldn’t help herself—she knew what she wanted and she was lucky enough to want it back.</p><p>Celestia never had unconditional love yet here someone was willing to work with her and love her even after all the terrible things she had done.</p><p>Kyoko was willing to admit something that put her in such a vulnerable state to her yet here Celestia sat unable to utter a single word.</p><p>She was nothing but a coward. Under all the makeup and false confidence lay an insecure woman too cowardly to act on what she wanted.</p><p>She took the silence as an answer. It spoke and it spoke loudly. It was ringing through her ears still.</p><p>She suppressed her emotions down by beginning to distract herself washing the vegetables in the sink. She should’ve known better than to do this—she knew not to admit this to her. </p><p>Celestia turned away retreating back to the bedroom.</p><p>She couldn’t bring herself to admit it. She left Kirigiri alone in that kitchen with nothing but her thoughts and a broken heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lunch is ready.” She said softly knocking on the bedroom door.</p><p>Although her feelings had been crushed she decided the solution wasn’t to reach for the bottle. She hadn’t drank in awhile and for that she was proud of herself. This couldn’t be another setback.</p><p>Not to mention the health issues it had been bringing her.</p><p>Celestia took her spot across from Kirigiri, “this was very thoughtful of you.”</p><p>She nodded continuing to work on the paperwork sat beside her. Even though she took the day off she still needed to handle a few things not anything too major but enough to keep her mind distracted.</p><p>Celestia watched her face very carefully. Her eyes were lightly stained red and her nose was a little bit stuffy her shirt also had mascara stains where she had been wiping her tears.</p><p>Celestia’s indecisiveness had caused Kirigiri’s heart to be broken. What she should’ve done was refrain from being a coward how pathetic of her to do such a thing.</p><p>“You’re staring.” She deadpanned not looking up from her work.</p><p>“How could I not? You’re beautiful.”</p><p>“Don’t do that.” Kirigiri muttered shaking her head. She wanted to bury herself in a hole and never come out, she really didn’t need Celestia’s pity consoling.</p><p>“I will admit that walking off wasn’t the best approach. Even gamblers as famous as me have their flaws.” Celestia sighed.</p><p>Kirigiri looked up shooting her an icy glare and if looks could kill.</p><p>“Right. Sorry.” Celestia apologized, “I find myself feeling guilty for how I feel.”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“I feel guilty because I am a married woman falling for another.” She admitted.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>She admitted it.</p><p>This felt like a relief to both of them. It was so comforting to know that she wasn’t alone anymore.</p><p>“I have my issues with being attracted to a married woman as well.” Kirigiri agreed.</p><p>“Right. Now that we are on the same page it’s best for us to end all of these encounters all together.” Celestia decided, “it is breaking our moral codes.”</p><p>Kirigiri tried to keep herself from bitterly replying but she couldn’t help it, “you’re not <em>actually</em> married, Celestia.”</p><p>“Hm?” Celestia raised an eyebrow, “what?”</p><p>“You have a life plan but no marriage certificate has been filed under your legal name or fake name—I checked both while you were in the bedroom. The only thing binding you to him is a life plan which is illegal and he’ll go to jail for anyways.”</p><p>“So I haven’t been married this entire time?” She asked.</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>Celestia shoved another piece of gyoza into her mouth. She was stress eating now.</p><p>Today was just a terrible day full of unhappy news for her.</p><p>“I’m sorry if this upsets you—“</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” She sighed running her hands through her hair, “I think it’s best for me to go to rest. I’ve had enough of him for today.”</p><p>“That’s fine—do you need anything?” She asked stacking the dishes.</p><p>Celestia hesitated but after breaking down a wall she finally felt right, “I think...I need you.”</p><p>Kirigiri smiled sadly at her she shouldn’t have told her such a thing out of anger, “I’ll be in there in a minute, Celes.”</p><p>After cleaning up the kitchen Kirigiri grabbed her paperwork and met Celestia in her room. Celestia was sat up reading some book she’d found after digging through a storage box of Kirigiri’s belongings. It wasn’t like she had much else to do around here.</p><p>Kirigiri was too engulfed in her paperwork to even care though. She wanted to have this finished by tonight. Tomorrow she’d be back in the office with even more and she was already so far behind.</p><p>“May I ask you something?” Celestia bookmarked her page.</p><p>“Hm?” Kirigiri prompted her to continue.</p><p>“Why do you never take those gloves off?”</p><p>Kirigiri looked up from her paperwork almost stunned by the question. She knew it would come eventually but it was still hard to discuss.</p><p>“My hands are hideous.” She answered plainly, “I cover them so people don’t stare.”</p><p>“What happened to them?”</p><p>“Chemical burns. It was one of my first investigations with my grandfather and it didn’t go very well.” She knew what was coming next.</p><p>“May I?” She asked holding her hands.</p><p>Kirigiri took a deep uncomfortable breath in, “if you must, don’t be expecting a lot.”</p><p>Celestia removed the gloves taking in the sight of her hands. They weren’t in the best condition but it didn’t bother the gambler she had seen far worse.</p><p>“How about you start keeping them off around the house? I can’t imagine how uncomfortable it is wearing them all the time.” She suggested putting the gloves on the nightstand beside her.</p><p>“Y—You’re sure?” She asked bewildered at how calm Celestia was. Normally people acted the exact opposite at the sight of them.</p><p>“Yes. I don’t mind and neither should you.” She reopened her book, “that’s all I was just very curious.”</p><p>“Glad I could be of assistance.” She replied starting back on her paperwork again.</p><p>After about an hour she had finished all of it up and was finally ready to go to bed. She hadn’t slept in her own bed for a long time so it felt good to finally be back in it.</p><p>Celestia took the cue and shut her own book turning the lamp off beside her.</p><p>This was new.</p><p>They both turned away sleeping on their respective sides of the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirigiri woke up to a heavy weight on her lap assuming it was just Celestia rolling over in bed she ignored it. But once it kept applying more and more pressure she started to get a little annoyed.</p><p>“What.” She asked not opening her eyes,</p><p>“Wake up.” Celestia spoke applying more pressure, “it’s breakfast time.”</p><p>She opened her eyes finding the source of the discomfort. Breakfast in bed.</p><p>She leaned up a bit in bed now eye level with the girl across from the tray, “you made this?”</p><p>She nodded sliding it forward, “I watched that American woman do it on the television.”</p><p>“It’s sweet, Celes, thank you.” She smiled, “come sit up here with me.”</p><p>Celestia didn’t hesitate to take her up on the offer sitting down right next to the detective, “I’d like to leave the apartment. It feels like a dungeon now.”</p><p>“Dungeon?” She scoffed grabbing her chopsticks, “it’s <em>not</em> a dungeon.”</p><p>”That’s easy for you to say you’re not stuck here.” She groaned, </p><p>Kirigiri knew Celestia didn’t like being cooped up in this apartment like this and she really didn’t blame her. </p><p>But it was best for her own safety that they did so just until Kirigiri was able to arrest her husband which would come fairly quickly after she handed over the envelope to the police.</p><p>“Wait.” Kirigiri realized something, “we...we can’t use the envelope. We opened his mail illegally.”</p><p>“Have you never heard of lying? Just say you found it opened in the trash while visiting me for a game.” She shrugged sipping her morning tea.</p><p>“It scares me how quick and easy it is for you to lie.” Kirigiri mumbled.</p><p>Celestia ignored the statement opting for silence instead. But that silence wasn’t entirely because of Kirigiri—she was reading a new cook book, one Kirigiri hadn’t seen before.</p><p>“Where did you get that?” Kirigiri questioned looking over at the woman,</p><p>“I ordered it off the television set.” Celestia said plainly.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to actually like cooking this much.” She was a little shocked Celestia normally hated doing labor.</p><p>“I don’t hate it...it’s peaceful.” She shrugged, “as a child I liked to bake too. When I was younger I begged my mother to buy me a chef’s uniform...that was a long time ago.”</p><p>“Do you have any other photos from when you were younger?” She asked,</p><p>“No.” Celestia cracked a sad smile, “I...I have nothing from my childhood.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Ah, don’t apologize for something you are unable to control.” She reassured her, “I’ve learned to grow used to my traumatic childhood...what little I had of it. I was married to my husband at seventeen.”</p><p>“That’s horrible“ She cringed, that whole situation made the detective incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p>“Yes. But I thought he loved me, who would gamble for a woman’s life plan without loving them?” She recalled, “apparently a lot of people...but he cheated to get me.”</p><p>Celestia began to talk about herself for the next twenty minutes or so up until Kirigiri had to start getting ready for work. She enjoyed learned a little bit more about her and it was nice to really get to know her and not the mask she used as show.</p><p>After getting ready and a long shower Kirigiri was ready for a new day of work. She didn’t hate her job it was just the people she worked with and the environment she disliked.</p><p>If she had it her way she’d be working alone but no her agency had a lot of other people at it unfortunately for her.</p><p>“I’ll be back later. Aoi is across the hall and...maybe go meet our other neighbors on this floor. I know you want to get out more.” She suggested.</p><p>“No.” Celestia was far too nervous to meet new people so she just deflected it by handing Kirigiri her lunch.</p><p>Kirigiri scribbled them down on the paper three numbers to be exact. </p><p>“Just incase you change your mind.”</p><p>“Very well. Take care.” She replied quieter than usual. Meeting new people was not her favorite thing to do in fact it was one of her least favorite things to do.</p><p>“I will.” She grabbed her purse followed by her keys, “don’t burn the building down.”</p><p>“I’ve gotten better.” Celestia furrowed her eyebrows taking fake offense at her words.</p><p>“You have.” Kirigiri smirked.</p><p>“Good morning, Kyoko!” Her grandfather greeted, “I missed you yesterday.”</p><p>“I missed you too.” She replied setting her things down, “I’ve got evidence on that illegal gambler—it’s really good too.”</p><p>“Let’s have a look.” He sat down pulling his reading glasses out.</p><p>After examining the paper he confirmed it to be true—it was disgusting but it was true. This was good news for them, they finally had enough to take him down.</p><p>“I think you can bring this with Miss Yasuhiro to the authorities.” He stated, “don’t know what they’ll do with her though.”</p><p>“Wha—What do you mean?” She asked.</p><p>“Well even though we know Taeko is from Japan these papers say she’s from Germany...illegally brought here through her life-plan.”</p><p>“What! You’re joking no—that has to be under Celestia.” She scanned the papers again. No it was true, “what...do I do?”</p><p>Her husband had every corner covered. He knew that if he went down she would to, what a sick twisted man. He’d pay for this that’s for sure.</p><p>Lies always caught up to people they always ended up ruining something along the way. Celestia’s lies about her origins were going to catch up to her sooner rather than later. If she just would’ve been more careful what she said around her husband she wouldn’t have been in this situation.</p><p>But she couldn’t blame Celestia, she loved to talk and fabricate stories especially during Poker.</p><p>She assumed her husband must’ve picked up on that quickly during a match and planned to use it against her in these papers as a form of insurance.</p><p>She couldn’t let her get deported to Belgium—a place Celestia herself probably had never even been to. She couldn’t imagine how scared she’d be alone in a foreign place like that.</p><p>“If you can get ahold of her birth certificate we’ll be good to go but if you can’t...” He shrugged, “your friend might be gone.”</p><p>Kirigiri wasn’t going to let that happen. She had to get time to find Celestia’s birth certificate which...would be near to impossible seeing as Celestia has nothing from her past.</p><p>Kirigiri was determined to pry it out of her regardless of the argument that might come out of it.</p><p>“I wish you luck, Kyoko.” He sighed.</p><p>“Thank you, grandfather.” She excused herself from his office retreating back to her own.</p><p>This was going to be a long day.</p><p>Just when Kirigiri thought she was ahead of this man she was thrown three steps backwards. Of course he had a scapegoat for this she should’ve known it wouldn’t be this easy.</p><p>Celestia looked at the paper in her hands then back up at the apartment door. Her social anxiety was screaming for her to go back but she knew she needed some sort of interaction.</p><p>She brought her hand up to the door but she just...couldn’t do it. </p><p>She felt her hands begin to tremble. The idea of speaking to anyone other than the Detective made her go into a state of panic.</p><p>She felt terrible for not trying knowing Kirigiri just wanted what was best for her but she was far too anxious to bring herself to do it.</p><p>She hoped Kirigiri would understand that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll help you meet our neighbors next time.” Kirigiri reassured her, </p><p>It was odd for her to see the Gambler in such an introverted state. Before this she used to be so confident and lively that must’ve been an act for the casino.</p><p>Celestia stirred her miso soup, “it’s appreciated.”</p><p>“But it’d be easier to do that if you’d let me leave the building.” She suggested eyeing the older woman.</p><p>“I’m working on it.” She knew Celestia wanted to leave but if she understood the stress Kirigiri went through daily maybe she’d be a little easier on her.</p><p>After dinner Celestia cleaned everything up like usual and met Kirigiri on the couch. She was working on paperwork while absentmindedly watching some news network.</p><p>Celestia sat down next to her leaning her arm around the couch behind Kirigiri, “what’re you working on?”</p><p>It took a minute for her to register she was speaking to her, “Hm? Oh, I’m working on some registration things.”</p><p>Celestia didn’t know what that meant nor did she really care all she knew is it was taking the attention away from her, “how much do you have left?”</p><p>“Just a page or so.” She replied continuing to scribble notes, “....why?”</p><p>“Just curious.” Celestia shrugged.</p><p>Kirigiri knew she wasn’t just curious. It was hard for her to not have attention she knew that with her stressful work schedule she knew it must’ve been hard for Celestia to handle. She was constantly making small hints to the detective that she needed more.</p><p>She sat her paperwork aside, “how about we watch a movie?”</p><p>Celestia tried to hide her smile but to no avail it showed, “what movie?”</p><p>“Whatever you want to watch, Celes.” She smiled.</p><p>After settling in and finding a movie Celestia was now sat snugly on the couch beside Kirigiri focusing intensely on the romance movie she had put on for them.</p><p>Now would be as good of a time as any to ask her, “Celes...?”</p><p>“Yes?” She asked tilting her head to look at her.</p><p>“Do you know the hospital you were born in? I...I need your birth certificate.” She explained.</p><p>Celestia grew quiet looking away from Kirigiri.</p><p>She figured it wouldn’t be easy to get this out of her but she knew it was for the best, “I really need you to tell me.”</p><p>“I wasn’t born in a hospital.” She mumbled, “my mother was a drug addict. She knew if she gave birth there they’d test her and take me away—so I have no birth certificate.”</p><p>Kirigiri wasn’t expecting that...that would definitely become a major problem.</p><p>“Why do you wish to know of these things?”</p><p>“...I don’t want you to panic but in that letter your country of origin or country of ‘purchase’ says Germany, I know that’s where you <em>say</em> you’re from but that means you’re going to get deported.” This wasn’t an easy thing to tell someone but there was no other way of saying it.</p><p>“I was...hoping something like this wouldn’t happen.” She sighed, “but I guess there’s no other choice.”</p><p>“Don’t say that—that’s not true. There’s a chance we can fix this I just need to talk to my grandfather.” She reassured her, </p><p>“Doubtful. I’ve always lied to everyone I’ve met about my origins there’s no one who can testify that I was born here.” She mumbled.</p><p>“There’s...one person who can.” Kirigiri looked at her. Her eyes said everything she needed to know.</p><p>“I haven’t talked to her in a very long time. I’m not sure I could find her.” She began fidgeting with her hands nervously.</p><p>“I don’t know if you know this but...” Kirigiri smirked, “I’m a detective.”</p><p>Celestia shot her a glare followed by a small chuckle, “better that than a comedian.”</p><p>“I’ll help you figure this out but I need you to help me too. So, promise me you won’t lie about your past to me.” </p><p>Celestia looked at Kirigiri’s exposed hands. Anytime Celestia had asked for her to be transparent and honest the detective happily agreed.</p><p>It was time for her to start doing the same for her.</p><p>“No more lying.” She agreed.</p><p>“Thank you.” She murmured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day off. Kirigiri hadn’t had one of those since Celestia’s breakdown. At least this one was planned this time.</p><p>Kirigiri felt Celestia’s small frame wrapped around her own she smiled as she looked at her own hand wrapped in the sleeping gamblers.</p><p>This was one of the few moments in the day the two of them felt peace. This was a moment Kirigiri always looked forward to. She got to indulge herself in the feeling of being romantic with Celestia...even if that wasn’t the case.</p><p>She planted a small kiss on the top of Celestia’s hand before *carefully* slipping out of her grasp. She’d need to get ready for the day.</p><p>“K—Kyoko?” She grumbled patting the bed.</p><p>“I’m right here.” She spoke from the bathroom.</p><p>“Are you leaving for work soon?” She asked getting out of bed, “I’ll make your lunch.”</p><p>Kirigiri peeked her head out of the shower, “I don’t go into work today.”</p><p>“You don’t?” A small smile formed on the woman’s lips.</p><p>“I didn’t tell you? I’m sorry.” She shook her head, </p><p>“It’s alright. I’ll start breakfast.” Celestia said tying her robe.</p><p>It was nice to have someone cook all your meals for you and occasionally cleaning. Normally rich people would never do those types of things but Celestia didn’t always come from money so she was far more humble than most.</p><p>She poured a plain cup of coffee and a cup of tea. Today she decided to just go with a traditional breakfast of fruit, miso soup, and white rice. She’d just go all out for dinner tonight.</p><p>Shortly after her shower Kirigiri met her in the kitchen taking her place across from her, “thank you.”</p><p>“Oh it’s nothing.” Celestia shrugged filling her nails,</p><p>Kirigiri had spent all night considering if it’d be safe to let Celestia out yet or not. After thinking about it she decided maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take her somewhere.</p><p>“I need to bring my Grandfather groceries, would you like to come with me?” Celestia’s nail file stopped and her eyes darted quickly to Kirigiri’s own,</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>She nodded, “I also need to visit my mother. Would you like to meet her?”</p><p>“I’d...Yes!” She let a small laugh escape her lips, “I’m tired of being stuck here.”</p><p>Kirigiri knew she didn’t mean that maliciously but she couldn’t help but consider maybe Celestia didn’t like her apartment. It was a step down from her previous home so she didn’t really blame her.</p><p>Celestia pulled the notepad off of the fridge and began scribbling the items she’d also need from the store. She was so excited you’d think she’d just been told she was going on vacation.</p><p>“I’ll clean up. Oh and, Celes—you can’t wear your normal attire.”</p><p>“Why?” She frowned, “I like what I wear.”</p><p>“Yes but people know you for that. We still need to keep you under wraps so just wear some of my clothes.” She suggested.</p><p>“Absolutely not.” She scoffed, “your clothes are tasteless.”</p><p>She shot her a disapproving glare. No matter how much Celestia groaned and whined Kirigiri would win this argument.</p><p>Celestia tugged at the jeans uncomfortably. How dare Kirigiri subject her to such an uncomfortable outfit.</p><p>She was wearing a button up shirt, a leather jacket, a tie, and a pair of jeans along with boots.</p><p>Kirigiri even braided her hair on the side. She personally thought Celestia looked adorable.</p><p>Celestia on the other hand hated it.</p><p>“Are you going to continue pouting?” Kirigiri asked bringing her scarf up closer to her neck.</p><p>Celestia mumbled something incoherent under her breath before turning away from Kirigiri.</p><p>Kirigiri didn’t mind, she knew eventually she would get over it and continue about their day.</p><p>Once in the grocery store Celestia and Kirigiri began getting different things. It was a little hard to shop for two households at once but they seemed to manage fairly well.</p><p>“Are we going to bring this to your Grandfather today?” Celestia asked watching the cashier scan her items.</p><p>“That’s the plan.” She confirmed handing the cashier her money.</p><p>Having to meet Kirigiri’s mother AND her grandfather made Celestia very anxious. </p><p>She couldn’t back out of this now though they were already out and making a second trip just wouldn’t be fair.</p><p>Maybe in a sense of comfort for her anxiety brewing in her she had the sudden urge to hold her hand—friends did this all the time this was platonic, right? After validating herself now all she had to do was just push herself to do it.</p><p>Friends hold hands all the time! Why was this proving to be so difficult for her?</p><p>But would Kirigiri see this as a friendly gesture or something more? Celestia obviously wanted this to be more but she played it off as a friendly gesture for her own peace of mind.</p><p>She had also told Kirigiri she didn’t <em>want</em> to be romantically involved with her. She had already burned her bridge yet here she was wanting it still.</p><p>Celestia knew that this would just cause confusion. She knew that Kirigiri probably didn’t want to hold hands so maybe she shouldn’t even try.</p><p>Kirigiri noticed her deep in thought the way her brows furrowed in frustration said all she needed to know. She usually got like this whenever she wanted to ask something but didn’t know how.</p><p>If she could just figure out what she was thinking about...she knew asking wouldn’t work it would just leave Celestia flustered.</p><p>She watched Celestia’s hand sway to the side then back to her side...and again..and...oh.</p><p>That’s what she wanted.</p><p>Kirigiri moved the bags to her other hand freeing up the one closest to the gambler.</p><p>She reached out twining her hand with hers, “his house isn’t too far.”</p><p>Celestia readjusted her scarf hiding the blush on her face, “I don’t mind the walk.”</p><p>“Me neither, especially with you.” Kirigiri said squeezing her hand comfortingly.</p><p>Celestia was a funny person. Some days she’d put this persona on where she was completely independent and incredibly confident while other days her true colors came out reverting back to being very reserved and dependent on Kirigiri. </p><p>But she didn’t seem to mind at all, in fact she thought it was rather cute how shy Celestia actually was. She wished she didn’t feel the need to pretend around her.</p><p>She needed to stop herself from falling into this fantasy further. Celestia had already told her she didn’t want to be romantic this wasn’t a romantic gesture. </p><p>As much as she wished this was romantic it just simply wasn’t.</p><p>They ended up in a small neighborhood all the way at the last house. Her grandfathers house.</p><p>She rummaged through her bag pulling her keys out and into the lock. After the click she entered the home removing her shoes—Celestia repeating everything Kirigiri did.</p><p>“Grandfather?” She called, “I’m here with your groceries.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kyoko.” He replied, “I’m very busy so just leave them on the kitchen table.”</p><p>“Mhm.” She did as she was told putting the groceries into the kitchen.</p><p>Celestia waited by the door. The idea of meeting her grandfather had riddled her with anxiety she hated this idea.</p><p>“Ready to go?” She asked walking back towards the door.</p><p>“I suppose so.” Celestia nodded.</p><p>“Bye, grandfather!” She said as they exited the house.</p><p>“That went...fast?” Celestia commented stepping down the front steps.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry—He’s busy. Did you want to meet him?” </p><p>“No.” She replied bluntly, “in fact I was terrified to meet him.”</p><p>“Don’t be.” She shrugged, “he doesn’t bite, he’s just old.”</p><p>“Is he disapproving of your feelings towards women?” She asked.</p><p>Kirigiri sighed, “you’re the first...but most people find it distasteful so probably.”</p><p>“I am the first?” Celestia felt a little pride in that.</p><p>Kirigiri nodded. Before Celestia she hadn’t really had an attraction to any other women before. In fact the only person she ever really had an attraction to was her ex-husband.</p><p>But that had long since passed. She had gotten over him after their divorce, it was for the best they split.</p><p>“Where does your mother live?” Celestia wasn’t tired of walking she just liked to know where she was going.</p><p>“Not too far from here. Grandfather liked for her to stay close to him.” She explained.</p><p>After a few more minutes of walking Kirigiri stopped. Confused Celestia raised an eyebrow that was until she looked at the sign.</p><p>A cemetery. </p><p>Kirigiri continued in followed by Celestia, “this is my mother.”</p><p>They were in front of a very well decorated grave. It was obvious her mother was a very well loved woman.</p><p>Kirigiri said her prayers while Celestia stood back a little bit she didn’t want to intrude on such affairs.</p><p>After a few more minutes the two women left the cemetery continuing about their journey back home.</p><p>“If I told you it might’ve turned you away from coming.” Kirigiri sighed looking down at the sidewalk in front of them.</p><p>“No, I would not have.” Celestia denied, “I’m thankful you took me.”</p><p>After a long walk full of discussions of the two of them and their childhoods they finally arrived back at their apartment. As much as Celestia enjoyed being out she actually was looking forward to going home. She was tired of walking.</p><p>“I think my clothes look good on you.” Kirigiri teased placing the bags on the table.</p><p>“I look like a secretary.” She fake gagged, “you’re lucky I don’t burn this.“</p><p>“I’m comforted to know my clothes won’t meet the same fate as your desserts.” She laughed as she continued putting away the groceries.</p><p>Celestia huffed loudly, “that only happened once—you’re making me sound like a pyromaniac!”</p><p>“Did that hurt your feelings?” Kirigiri teased,  </p><p>Celestia turned away, “hmph.”</p><p>Kirigiri opened the fridge putting some more items away, “how ever will I make up for that?”</p><p>Celestia felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat. The way Kirigiri worded that sounded far too romantic.</p><p>Would it really hurt that bad to indulge herself again? Would it feel that bad to just mindlessly flirt?</p><p>“I wonder...” She was really speaking to herself as she reached from behind the detective tracing her jawline.</p><p>Kirigiri’s heart began to start up again. Was she making a move on her just now? She turned around now face to face with the gambler.</p><p>“Is...this what made you so nervous to hold my hand earlier?” Kirigiri asked readjusting her shirt collar.</p><p>Celestia bowed her head in an ill attempt to hide her blush, “Truthfully I...I didn’t think you’d want to hold my hand.”</p><p>Kirigiri let a small chuckle fall from her lips, “there’s no one’s hand I’d want to hold more, Celes.”</p><p>There came that feeling again. That feeling she had been feeding more and more everyday. That feeling she had started to love more than hate...that feeling.</p><p>Was it love?</p><p>Celestia tried to distract her mind as she laid her head on the older woman’s chest. She was incredibly warm and her embrace was always so inviting. On the outside and to other people Kyoko seemed to be very cold and stoic but on the inside she was an incredibly loving and warm woman.</p><p>She adored her. She always saw Celestia for who she was rather than what she had done. She was always patient with her even when she had her fits. Most importantly she had never given up on Celestia.</p><p>Celestia had never experienced real love nor true affection in her entire life. But even so she was sure this was what real love felt like. It felt innocent, it was like a fire and the two of them continued to keep aflame.</p><p>Kirigiri removed her gloves discarding them on the counter behind Celestia. She ran her hand through Celestia’s hair comforting her even further,</p><p>“What’s going on in your head?” She asked continuing.</p><p>Celestia smiled, “I’m very lucky to have someone to tease me about burning pastries.”</p><p>“You are?” She asked letting out a soft laugh.</p><p>She pulled away just enough to meet Kirigiri’s eyes, “I am.”</p><p>“Then I guess <em>I’m</em> lucky to have someone to burn them.” She whispered, her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. It embarrassed her how she couldn’t contain the way the gambler made her feel before the trial she’d need to get ahold of these emotions...this was proving to be too much for her.</p><p>Celestia moved closer running a strand of Kirigiri’s hair between her fingertips. She knew how she made her feel yet she still held herself back.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Kirigiri whispered. Her face was flushed bright red...she had flustered the Detective.</p><p>“I—I’m sorry.” Celestia apologized, “I didn’t realize I was that close.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. It was just the heat of the moment.” She reassured her.</p><p>“We...better get back to putting away groceries.” Celestia suggested, “the ice cream is melting.”</p><p>“Right—yeah—yeah let’s finish doing that.” She laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>